Encounters
by SailorSenshiStar
Summary: Serena, a budding fashion magazine writer or so she believes lives in an 'expensive' appartment complex, surrounded by weird old neighbours and male sluts, can life get anymore interesting! A steamy romance ...
1. Intro!

Encounters

Chapter 1

By SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

One step, two steps, three steps, and four st… Ohhhhh!

"Oomph!" 

So, you're probably all wondering what the hell is going on here. Well, my dear audience let me enlighten you. I'm Serena, a 23 year old fashion column writer working on one of the world's most famous magazines. I live in a popular, not to mention, expensive apartment complex surrounded by young adults who have got nothing better to do in life than to have sex and disturb poor souls who have to get up early the next morning and get to work. I, as you might've guessed, am an example of a poor soul, a poor soul who just tripped down the LAST step and now has half a month's laundry load on her head. 

"Hey Sexy, having you're klutz attacks again?"

Perfect timing, here you have the perfect example of those 'young adults' I mentioned earlier. Name, Darien Shields. He's around my age and has the body and looks of a sex god with too much ego. If you think I'm jealous of him, you are totally wrong cause I've got better things to do than get jealous over a man's looks. I mean, I'm a woman after all; I most definitely do not want to have those gorgeous muscles on my 'average' body.

So anyway, moving back to the present, here I am with my smelly bras and underwear lying scattered around me and the bastard decides to show up dressed in a black dress shirt and black trousers, looking as hunky as always. So what do you lot expect me to do? Bingo, I cover my face with another of my stinky tops pretending I don't know who the hell he is.

"Boo!"

Damn there goes my disguise; he lifts the top of my head staring at my 'troubled' face. Okay, so I most likely look like I've just walked through hell and back but I'm just trying to think of more descriptive adjectives.

I snatch my top back from his filthy hands (work with me here) and with all the dignity I could muster, which I must admit wasn't much to start off with, I get up and continue to gather my clothes.

I was just about to make a very dramatic exit when the jerk decides to grab my waist and pull me towards him, and there goes my poor laundry basket again.

"Can I help you?"

I scowl at him; well I think I scowl at him anyway.

"Mmmmm!"

God, he's like a vampire I tell you, he has got this really strange addiction to my neck and I'll tell you the numerous amount of hickeys I've found on it from Mr. Cheesy here.

I don't really have to take this do I? Just as I pull my knee up to give his pointy thing a bruise the size of Timbuktu, he grabs my thigh and has the nerve to wrap my leg around his waist while his other hand lands on my short covered bottom. I decide, as nice as I am, I'll let him keep that position for awhile, that doesn't necessarily mean I'm scared I'm gonna be trapped against the wall if I do anything, cause I'm not at all scared.

"Where you going?"

And I'm polite enough to make conversation.

"Why?"

He's rubbing my backside now, ewwwwwwww!

"Just curious."

I pull his hand away; it was way too near the edge of my shorts.

He looks up at my face, "Curiosity killed the cat ya know!" 

Aren't you smart, psshhhhhhht, I don't even know what that has got to do with anything.

"Yeah well, smart-ass come-backs got the dog a kick in the balls!" see, I can be just as clever, bet his never heard that one before.

He starts laughing, what a weirdo, and then his hand goes all the way into my shorts and starts caressing my bottom, I knew it wasn't a good idea to wear a thong today.

"Scandalous," he's grinning like an idiot now.

"Since you like em' so much, I'm gonna make sure I wear granny knickers when I know you're gonna be around."

He laughs again, so who cares if he has got the sexiest laugh, he's still an idiot. Just than my downstairs neighbour goes past on her daily walk up and down the stairs. I said that I'm surrounded by young adults didn't I? Well, excuse my mistake; this is apparently my neighbour's granny. She gives us both funny looks before going on her merry little way. Darien, decides to pick that exact moment to suckle on my bottom lip. That's another one of his traits. He has never kissed me, he teases me endlessly and the furthest he has gone with my mouth his suckling on my tongue, but that's where it ends. I wonder if his ever kissed anyone before, he most likely has I bet. 

"I'm going on a date if you must know," he gives my backside a quick squeeze before letting go of my thigh and letting my foot touch the ground again. That position was beginning to hurt actually.

"Give you're date all my sympathy," I once again continue to retrieve my belongings off the floor.

He chuckles, gives my bent over backside a little pat and than kisses my hair before he heads down the stairs to his sexy blue sports car. Moving my hair out of my way, I also head down the stairs to get my laundry done but guess what? Yup, you got it, I fall down the stairs once again; I guess I'm having one of my lucky days today. My old neighbour is also on her way downstairs and she gives me another funny look before scuttling down the stairs like the devil himself was on her tail. Sheesh, I'm not that scary.

Just then, my prized possession starts repeating an old-fashioned tune, I shuffle around for my lovely mobile phone; it' around here somewhere, ah-ha.

"Hello, this is Serena, how may I help you?" Aren't I polite?

"Hey Sere, you free tonight?" It's Raye.

"I'm fine thanks Raye, and how are you this very fine evening."

"Cut the bullshit babe; I've heard Busted are playing live in club Midnight Sin, you on? The other girls are gonna come."

"Thank you for informing me, I will have to think about it." Unlike some people, I do have a life, one which involves doing my laundry on the 2nd Saturday of the month, I'm so organized.

"I know you're gonna come eventually so the dress code is black and red only, be there in half an hour. See ya babe!" And here ends my talk with my scary, yet lovely black haired friend. I, for the third time, pick up my laundry and head for my apartment. Fuck the laundry, I'm gonna lie in and prove to Raye that she was wrong about me coming eventually.

So what dress should I wear tonight? Red sounds like a decent colour, hmmm, picking clothes is a hard job, and it causes my brain to go into overdrive. So, after a lot of thinking, I had a vision in my head (kinda reminds me of the kid, Jimmy Neutron), digging into the back of my wardrobe I pull out a long forgotten dress. I can't even remember the last time I wore it, think it could've been sometime last month. It comes up to mid-thigh, I don't wanna show too much leg, it's made out of this liquidly red material, is really tight and is held up by crises and crosses at the back. I look in the mirror, I look like a tart but according to Raye, it's a natural look (so nice isn't she).

I pull my hair back in my trademark hairstyle (it tends to annoy the hell out of Raye) apply just a bit too much make-up and am on my way. I would move swiftly down the stairs but I'm in no mood of breaking my nose on my way to the club. Getting in my silver Nissan 300 ZX Twin-Turbo T-Bar, where it was originally parked next to Darien's blue Nissan 350Z Roadster, I unlock the car and slide into the 'very' comfortable driver's leather seat and broom out of the sparsely crowded car park. God, I love my car, it's another one of my prized possessions and could put any car to shame. I've occasionally seen loads of people giving my gorgeous model car envious looks, although Darien has got the sexiest car known to humanity, I'm still proud of my baby.

Hey peeps! I'm baaaaaaack! I'm soooo sorry that I was being a careless writer and didn't create a back-up for my stories but I'll try to do so in the future. I wanna send a great, big THANKS to Chrissy who saved my chapters and sent them to me, and thanks also to all those people that felt bad about not saving them and asking me about my story, hehehe! I'll try to get the chapters up ASAP but my home computer's messed up at the minute and I only get time to do this in school, plus I'm trying to sort out all the spelling errors. It's a shame I've lost loads of reviews for this story but with any luck, I'm sure I'll get them back. Thank you again to everyone who emailed me and kinda encouraged me to continue with this story. Cheers!


	2. Disco Divas!

Encounters

Chapter 2

By SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Brrrrrrrrrrr … God, it's freezing out here, should've thought about putting more clothes on. Dang, this place is way too crowded and smells absolutely icky, as I make my way towards the front of the club I have to suffer the misfortune of stepping over couples having sex in the car park. Don't these people even have the slightest fear of getting run over while they're in the middle of an orgasm or something! Well, here I go one pair, two pairs and three … Ohhhhh! 

"Oomph!" 

I'm not even gonna add a comment for that.

"Serena!"

That voice sounds very familiar.

"Over here!"

So does that one, looking up, I see my four best friends standing cuddled up together, serves them right for wearing such short clothes.

"J'ai tellement de choses à te dire!"

Ah Mina; she has this thing for French (She reckons men love a woman who can speak French) and I can already see Raye opening her mouth to add another statement.

"There aren't any guys here so can we just stick with English please, unless some of you are secretly lesbians and are in love with one of us!" That should put them in their places.

In the club, we head off to find a table, most likely an impossible task since the place is practically flooded. When we get to the middle of the floor, we use our very useful strategy and form an outward circle to scan the club. Nope, no luck here! Turning back I see this really evil look appear on Raye's face, if you've seen it, you'd actually realize how spooky it is, I actually shudder, I think.

"I can see one, follow me!" She sounds like a flipping commander going off to battle with her troops.

We follow her like soldiers making our way across the battlefield, as I'm shoving a 100 ton whale out of my way, Raye goes into drama queen mode, and damn is it obvious.

"Oh, my ankle, I think I've twisted it!" With that she falls back with the back of her hand on her forehead.

The least I was expecting was a thump as her body hit the floor, but nothing came. Looking around her, I noticed she was sitting in the lap of, and here the suspense builds, Darien Shields!

She has this really MAJOR crush on him and it's so impossibly obvious that only the dumbest of people wouldn't notice, and if you're wondering, yes I'm describing Darien. He has got this really cheeky smile on his face as he says 'Hi' to the rest of us.

"I think my ankle's gone Darien!" Oh look, she's pouting.

He puts his arms under her legs and behind her back; her face lights up like a Christmas tree with too many lights!

"Sorry babe, Greg's the expert when it comes to injuries," and with that he dumps her on Greg's lap. I feel for her, really I do, but I honestly can't help a grin appearing on my usually angelic face. 

"Hey sweetheart," I roll my eyes as he pulls me onto his lap; I can never really pinpoint what his problem is.

"Hello Stoopid!" everyone goes quiet, even the guys (Who've usually got a lot to say) go proper quiet! "Raye has a new crush," I announce, at least it'll start a conversation.

"Oh really, is it someone I know?" I start to nod, "Who is it?"

Oh Darien, it's you!

"Well, he's really sexy and has the greatest body I've ever seen and he looks exactly like you!"

Is she trying to be secretive?

"Really, hmmm … okay I can't guess, tell me."

God, if 'he looks exactly like you' who do you think it is you imbecile, your non-existent twin brother!

At this stage, Raye goes all coy. I turn around to look at Darien's face, poor guy; he must've stood in the good-looks line twice and missed the more important asset of the human body, the brain! I pat his poor little head.

"You're so innocent."

"Really?"

No, I'm only joking.

I nod my head.

"Why?"

"I dunno, you just are."

He has the audacity to grin, "Would someone innocent do this?" Wait, where is this leading?

Eeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk; he had the indecency to pinch my bottom!

"Or this?"

He turns me around so I'm straddling him and then his hands wander to my back, no, no, yup he just undid the knots from the back of my dress, and those were the only things holding it up. Everyone from the table can probably see my underwear already and now they're gonna see everything else, doesn't the guy have an ounce of shame? 

I try to wring my hands from his grasp to hold my dress up; he's got the hold of a bloody steel man! At this point I'm gonna start crying soon, though I don't have much dignity I still have my pride. It's gone way past half way down my breasts, too much cleavage alert! Just when it's about to go lower, he lets go of my hands and ties my dress up again, exactly where it is at the moment. With that he chuckles and then turns me around again.

"The rest is only for me to see," he whispers in my ear.

Raye's throwing me killer looks, I dunno what her problem is, it's not like I'm having an affair with the guy, she should feel sorry for me instead, I'm being mauled by a male slut for god's sake. The rest of the table seems to be well occupied so no flashing underwear, I hope. Darien kisses the underside of my ear before resting his chin on my naked shoulder, it's kinda ticklish and he's practically suffocating me.

"You could let go of the death grip," I manage to squeak out, he weakens his grip around my waist, finally, I can breathe.

Greg's flirting with Raye now, looking over at Amy, I see this really sad look on her face. Awe, poor soul, she should really learn to be more forward.

"Greg, Amy wore that dress all for you so pay her a little attention will ya?" I give myself an invincible thump at the back (I got over cave men ages ago), see, that's what you call being forward.

I look over at Amy to see this really enraged look on her face, at least she's not blushing, she got over that stage awhile ago, and her dress would make many go redder than a cherry. Her idea of showing people that she could have fun too was by dying her hair blue; not exactly my kinda thing but I don't blame her. She probably went mental after having so much gibberish crammed into her brain.

With a huff she walks off, Greg dumps Raye on the chair he was seated on and follows her. See, I never do anything without thinking of the consequences first, although others wouldn't agree, but what would they know.

"What happened to your date?" I turn back to talk to Darien since no one else would talk to me. Lita's flirting, Mina's flirting and now that Raye's free, Chad has decided to move in.

He pointed across the room to a woman who was throwing death glares towards the table we were sitting on.

"You dumped the poor thing?"

"Nah, she probably got jealous of you, I don't really like the clingy kind."

"What kind do you like then?" He's about to open his mouth to answer, damn, wrong question, "I mean; you were doing all that when she was less than a foot away from you!" Phew!

He grinned, "She had to go to the ladies."

"Oh," I turn back to see Amy and Greg's progress. Oooo, he has definitely gotten to her, they're about an inch away. Agreed I can be a real stalker sometimes but I think they need their privacy at the mo. 

About 2 hours, 10 dances (me dancing like I was having sex with clothes on and mainly with Darien) and JUST 1 drink later, I was saying bye-bye to my lovely friends.

I tried to rush back to my apartment to avoid Darien because I could guess what was probably on his mind and I sooo needed some rest now. My fitness gave up on me as I descended up the stairs and he easily caught me up (he was just strolling as well)! Thus consisted a make-out session against the wall (for about half an hour) where there was NO KISSING AT ALL involved, just a lot of suckling and groping. Doesn't he ever get enough -------------- okay so I enjoyed it, is that a crime?


	3. Love Bites!

Encounters

Chapter 3

By SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

10 more seconds to go, door is five meters away, I can make it, this is the bit where it all goes into slow motion, 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds, 2 seconds and 1 sec- Ahhhhhhhh!

"Oomph!" 

Noooooooo, I was this close, this close to making it to the door on time, how could fate be so cruel, I've never done anything to deserve this, have I? Actually don't answer that question. I stretch my hand out towards the door like a dramatic hero about to die a tragic death; still lying sprawled across the cemented (and very hard) floor. That's when I feel someone pick me up by the waist and haul me up against a gorgeously familiar and solid chest. I could get used to being picked up like that; maybe I should trip more often. But, alas, I had to face the cruel face of reality when I heard chuckling close to my ear, he was laughing at me!

I swiftly shove him away with my elbow and then turn around a full 180 degrees, but before I can tell him off (rather meanly) I have to steady myself since my head feels like it's spinning directly off course.

And here comes my full blow … okay, I forgot what I was supposed to say.

Mustering up all my horsepower, I barge into the arcade like a tornado. You'd think we'd be over going to the arcade at our age but lo and behold, the food here is great!

I look around for my trusty friends, they always make me feel better, but where the hell are they!

Ah ha, I see them, right in the corner.

"God, what does he see in her?"

"I know, I mean look at her, talk about taste, or lack thereof!" 

"Why couldn't Darien pay more attention to me?"

Thus I make my entrance to find out whom these weirdoes are bitching about.

"Do you really want me to answer that Raye?"

She blushed! She actually blushed! Ok, that's making me more curious … who were they talking about?

"Ok, spill, I want all the details and don't leave anything out!" 

"Look for yourself," she pointed to a huge bulging chest, well, on closer inspection it seems to look like a human.

"Who's that?"

"Darien's latest two-wheeler."

"I take it your talking about the two inflatable things on the front." 

"Aren't you smart," I swear, she almost sounded-teary eyed.

I pat her back, "There, there sweetheart, it's gonna be okay." 

"No it's not!" God!

"Okay, what's up with her?"

"She made out with Darien this morning before his 'date' came in, think she looked a bit too much into it," Lita explained.

"How many times do I have to tell ya Raye, Darien's only after one thing and one thing only? Don't you understand!" I felt my fingers twitching; maybe I should shake some sense into her.

Oh well, enough 'bout her desperados, I needed to tell them my news before it's too late, so here goes. "Guys," What a way to start, I start wringing the hem of my top nervously, "Guess-" 

"What have you got on yourself?" Mina screeched as she pointed a finger at me, so much for friends, even if I did have something on me, she could've kept it down!

I look down, my blue and white Ariel skirt with a knit wide band, an attached overlay on both sides and a hanky cut bottom, seemed in perfect shape. Nothing wrong with my HK rainbow kami top, just in case there is, I fiddle with the adjustable spaghetti straps and grin at the Hello Kitty embroidered on the front. Okay, so my Easy Spirit 'Dreamer' Stretch Sling trainers were a bit muddy, but what's the big deal!

"What!"

"That, that thing on your stomach!"

Oh, you could've said that earlier.

Looking down at my stomach, I realize it's only a love bite, sheesh; they make a huge flipping deal out of a little love bite!

"So?" I shove Raye aside as I take a seat next to her.

"Who gave it to ya?" Amy asked, glad to know she wasn't mad with me about last night.

I shrug, don't wanna make Raye feel bad now do I, but then again, "Darien." I look at Raye, "Sorry babe."

She manages to smile, "I guess me and Darien just weren't meant to be," she paused, "That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying though."

"Suit yourself, hey guess what!"

"What?" They sounded like a church chorus.

"Guess who's coming to stay over for the summer."

"Your parents!"

Lord forbids! "No you ejits, its Mei-Ling!"

As expected, they all gasp in unison, "Your Japanese cousin! No, this can't be!"

"Calm down Lita!" Okay, so I seem calm at the moment, I got over the hysterics at home. "Mom's expecting you lot to help me 'take care' of her …"

The poor suckers, my parents I mean, they think Mei-Ling is a puurfect angel, if only they knew, if only they knew. We're the ones who'll most likely need to be taken care of.  
_  
__Flashback_

"Hey Sere, is this your boyfriend?" I cringed, damn; I knew it was a bad idea to bring him home. I watched; half amazed as she slid a bright pink nail down his navel, "He's scrumptious, so what's your name gorgeous?"

"Gary," he smirked, then moved in, "What's yours babe?"

"Mei-Ling, but you can call me May," she crooned, ha, more like drooled, as she moved closer.

Nevertheless, my boyfriend dumped me in two days flat and the next thing I knew, he was calling round our house to pick up the monster.

_End Flashback_

You get the picture, basically she's a boyfriend stealer, the cow, I think she's a year or so younger than me but age doesn't matter, this time we were all gonna shove her in the dirt, straight after we come up with a plan that is.

"When's she coming?" Amy's voice actually quivered.

_Flashback _

"Hey Amy, that dress so doesn't suit you!" 'May' bit out, as Amy was getting ready for her date.

"It doesn't?"

"I think it looks great Ames," and it honestly did.

"Well, I'm the fashion expert here and I say it doesn't!"

So Amy had a fashion change, and if I was entirely honest, I thought she looked like a clown.

"There ya go!"

"You're not serious are you May?"

"'Course I'm serious!"

Need less to say, when 'Greg' (yes, the love of Amy's life) arrived, he first laughed at her, and then Mei-Ling insisted she go with him otherwise it'd just be a waste of his time. The next day, Greg called at my apartment, I was expecting him to ask for Amy but instead he went on a tirade about Mei- Ling telling me how great and sexy she was. Amy was dumped.

_End Flashback_

So, you can probably understand Amy's fear. I don't think she ever forgave Greg after that but they were finally making progress and the ejit just had to show up.

"At the weekend, so we've got 6 days before that."

"Isn't there some way you can get her to not come?" Lita begged.

Well, Lita had her own story but let's not get into that, you probably understand what the entire ruckus is about anyhow.

And as expected, the whole group goes into a state of depression; I try my best to cheer them up since I was the bringer of the horrible news.

"Why don't we schedule a celebratory dinner for ourselves before the torture begins?"

"What's there to celebrate?"

"Well, the last 6 days before our lives become a living hell?"

"How does Wednesday sound?" Good, we were making some progress. 

"Wednesday it is!"


	4. Dares!

Encounters

Chapter 4

By SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Balance, that's the key to making sure you're cookies don't drop, that's it, four more strides to the table, three strides, two strides and one st- Ahhhhhh!

Got to save the cookies, big leap and ah ha! I blow coolly on my nails as I grab the tin of my very own, home baked cookies in one hand. Can't let my masterpiece go to waste now can I?

"What's in there?" Mina asked me cautiously.

"Cookies!" This is the point where they're all supposed to leap up with joy and demand to have one; instead all I hear is ... well, nothing. "Doesn't anyone want one?"

"Well, I guess we could try one …" I knew I could always count on Amy; I haven't tasted them myself yet either but they're bound to be good … obviously!

"Do you like the shape I made them in?"

"What's it supposed to be?"

"Take a guess."

"Paint!" Well, you can't really expect Mina to guess can you; I mean she's nearly as slow as me if not slower.

"No you ejit, it's obviously a black cloud."

"Hey, you're the cooking expert here; at least you could've got it right, Lita!"

"Well that's what it looks like," she shrugged.

"Amy?" I looked at her hopefully.

"It's a very distinguished map of China," I could practically see the whole room visibly cringe, like I'd know what the map of China looks like anyhow!

"Come on Raye; please make me happy, I swear I'll do something for you later on!"

Raye smirked, "I know how your brain works Meatball Head. It's either hearts or flowers."

"Thank you!" I grinned triumphantly.

"Those are hearts!" Lita asked, looking sceptical.

I can sort that out, "No, they're flowers!"

"Oh," she coughed, "They're very … creative."

I could tell she didn't mean it but she was putting on an effort at least.

"So come on, try one!"

Mina moved forward slowly, Jesus, she was acting like I'd poisoned them or something.

She picked one up slowly, put it near her mouth and then bit softly, then a little harder, than harder still.

"Well?"

"I can't bite it off," I swear, she almost looked happy not to have to eat it.

The whole room burst out laughing, at my expense, but I guess I could see the humour in it … but … what about my cookies!

"Hey girls, it's nearly half 8, I think it's bout time we got ready," Raye declared as she picked up her bottom from her dark red couch. 

So we all headed for her bedroom, it feels like dead people are wandering about in that place I swear, it's totally spooky if you're a first timer but then you kinda get used to it. 

An hour later, we all did a final twirl before we headed off for our 'celebratory dinner.'

Amy was wearing the most gorgeous empire waist, Crystal blue, X-neck halter (embellished with flower appliqué) and pleated back dress. Well, since I'm a fashion column writer, I'd most definitely give it an 8/10, plus it matched her hair!

Raye, on the other hand, was wearing a red halter neck dress with a ruffled high-low hem, a cross-front neckline with a contrasting colour pipe trim diagonally across the dress and a straight-cut back. Also an 8/10 and I had to admit, she looked pretty good.

Lita had on a light green mesh overlay dress with an asymmetrical neckline. It had a knee length inner lining with two-layer hanky hem and she added a removable sequin flower on the shoulder strap. It would be a perfect dress for finding Prince Charming, but shame that wasn't gonna be happening anytime soon, at least, I think so. 

Mina wore her Joy dress (as she called it); it was an orange deep v-neck, with spaghetti straps, and bi-layer dress with a hankie v bottom. The back was a criss-cross dipping U back and the side was a v cut hem with outer layer and satin inner layer, she also added a matching shawl.

Me, I'd give my dress a definite 10/10! Well, it's a personal opinion but who cares? It's a very feminine and delicate pink slip on dress, done in soft poly chiffon flocked with rhinestones (as a detail). The design is on shoulder and is gathered at one side.

As you can probably guess, the dresses cost a bomb but it wasn't like we were never gonna wear them again, well, at least I was.

So arm in arm we all headed outside, when we got stuck at the door, we decided it would be better just to walk in single file. So, anyhow, we all decided to squeeze ourselves in Raye's Toyota Celica and with the Atomic Kitten's 'Ladies Man' blaring loudly on the car radio we were on our way.

2 minutes later: "Mina shut up!" we all cried in unison, as she wouldn't stop singing!

15 minutes later: "I see a place!" Lita cried as she spotted a place in the crowded car park, we'd been looking for ages.

"Where?" We never should've let Raye drive, I swear, she's getting hysterical.

"There, by that blue car!" We looked, and sure enough, there was one place left, looking across, we saw that another car was racing for the same spot.

"Step on it Raye, we can't let them beat us!" Mina screamed, right in my ear.

She stepped on it and whoosh, come on Raye, you can do it, and … yes! Yes! And another yes! We beat them!

Looking back at the car full of cursing men, I started laughing as I realized it was Darien and his buddies.

"In your face!" Lita shouted through the open window.

As the guys moved off, we quickly made our way into the restaurant, just in case they decided they wanted to run us over with their car. 

Inside, a pretty girl in a tiny waitress dress led us to our table.

"Good on you, Raye!" I congratulated her as we settled in.

I heard a very masculine voice murmur behind me, "We were close," turning around, I faced Darien who was like two inches away from my face.

"We beat ya!" I cheered in his face, we're probably acting really childish but this is supposed to be a happy night.

Looking over, I saw the other guys settle in on the table next to ours. 

"I've seen better parking in my life time," a befuddled Chad muttered. 

"Dude, that was most excellent!" I said in a sarcastic hippy accent. 

"Whatever!"

As we ordered our starters and exchanged scathing remarks with the other table, Amy insisted on a game of 21 Dares so we could ignore the guys and not have to listen to their peed of remarks. The way they were getting all moody, you would've thought we'd killed someone or something.

"I'll start!" Lita said and so it began.

For those of you who don't know how the game goes, well, everyone has to go in a circle and go in a consecutive order starting from one saying from 1 to 3 numbers during each turn. Whoever lands on 21 has to do a dare.

"1, 2, 3, "Lita started

"4, 5," I responded.

"6, 7, 8," Amy continued.

"9," trust Raye to be brief.

"10, 11, 12," Mina was last.

"13, 14."

"15, 16."

"17, 18."

"19 and 20!"

Poor Mina … oh well, "I dare you to," Raye paused for effect, "Flash your underwear to those guys!"

We all cheered as Mina got a 'caught in the headlights' look on her face.

"No Raye, please don't make me do that. I'm wearing bright yellow underwear! I'll have no respect left in front of Andrew!"

Cue gasp from the table, "You fancy Andrew!"

A slow smile began to play on her features, she nodded her head. 

Another gasp, "How come you never told us!" Amy scolded her.

"Yeah, what she said!" I joined in.

"I wasn't really 100 sure before but I think he's yum!" she said enthusiastically.

An evil grin began to form on Raye's face, uh oh, "That makes the dare all the better. Come on Sweetie, flash your undies!"

Mina looked at us for help, "Sorry, I can't help. A dares a dare." 

Mina stood up slowly, "We'll be right behind you," that was supposed to make her feel better but I think it brought on the opposite effect.

Turning around she lifted up her dress, Raye called the guys to attention and in one quick scoop she raised up her dress and let the world see herself pulling a close moony.

I cringed and the table of guys whistled, Mina turned bright red; now she had colour coordination; red face, orange dress and yellow underwear!

Next up for a dare was Lita, it was Mina's turn to be evil, and "I dare you to go snog the living day lights out of Ken!" she declared.

"What! But we're friends; I can't terminate our friendship by performing such a devious act!"

"Oh stop using big words and just go kiss him!" Raye muttered impatiently.

Lita swooped off her seat, not one for refusing dares she went up to him and without warning, kissed him full on the lips.

We cheered for her, it was sooo obvious she fancied the pants off the guy, denial, such a commonly acted out word. When she finished kissing him, Ken gave Lita's back a little pat and she came giggling back to the table.

Then it was Amy, see I'm not a harsh person so, "I dare you to act out like those old film whores in front of Greg, just one scene."

Amy looked gob smacked but since Mina and Lita had done their dares, she had to do hers as well.

Moving up to the table, she pulled her dress up so most of her leg was exposed, placed it on his lap and then moved in for the kill. She slid a finger under his chin, put his hand on her thigh and moved two inches away from his lips; she gave them a soft blow before grinning and shimmying back leaving behind a growling Greg. We gave the girl a round of applause for a magnificent performance.

Mina had to do another dare and surprisingly, Raye went easy on her this time. Well, as easy as she could go, "Drink that whole glass of water and give us the loudest burp you can come out with."

Not too bad, I watched as Mina lugged down the whole glass in one go and gave out a table-waggling burp. The boys from the other table laughed and gave her a big cheer; I watched as Andrew winked at her, they make such a cute couple!

Next up was me, let's see what Lita had inline for me, "I dare you-" she was interrupted by Raye whispering something in her ear. Lita looked back at her with the most shocked face she could've come up with. Okay, what did she just say to her?

"I dare you," Lita paused, almost choking on her words; she moved in closer to the middle of the table, we followed, "to give Darien a blow job from underneath the table."

Everyone was left speechless while Raye had a superior smirk on her lips. "What!" I screamed.

It's not like I've never given a guy a blow job before, I mean, not boasting or anything but I could probably give any guy a memorable blow job but considering the present location (in the middle of a nearly packed restaurant!), what is she thinking!

"None of the other guys have to know," was she trying to make me feel any better, cause if she was, it wasn't working.

"But, but-"I spluttered.

Just then we saw a waitress swaying her hips towards us, I watched, my face going as red as a beetroot and I hadn't even done the dare yet!

"I can always smuggle you under the table." I gaped at her, like a fish out of water; I bet she was on her periods!

Hey ya people, once again, sorry for the lateness of this chap, so totally busy with college and all, I swear it feels like I don't even have a life anymore … unless you count the weekends so I can't really stay in all week on the computer which means I can't stay in to edit and upload the chapters. Sorry! But I really am trying to get it sorted.

Ladytokyo – I would absolutely LOVE IT if you could send me those chapters please! I've got as far as chapter 8 and if you could type up and send me the rest of the chapters I would totally LOVE you, lol, I really would appreciate it if you could do that for me.

Thanks everyone for reviewing by the way, I totally appreciate it, you lot have been awesome and I'll try to continue with this story as soon as possible!


	5. Monsters!

Encounters

Chapter: 5

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"She felt his body go rigid, heard his great groan, felt the hot, liquid release as he filled her, felt her own body's responses to each of his."

Hmmm … it's just getting to the interesting part but my stomach's feeling horrible. I think I might've eaten a few too many chocolates, but can I honestly be solely blamed for my actions. What Raye nearly made me do yesterday and the fact that Darien's totally pissed off at me is a good enough excuse, in my opinion, to crash in for the night.

I can already hear all your minds working; bet you're all wondering 'What did happen last night?' Well here's a brief summary.

I went under the table, I managed to undo his fly and see his dark silk boxers (wow!) and all he did was sit as rigid as a … well, a rigid thing. Needless to say, I couldn't go any further than that, I had a funny feeling that he'd actually let me continue but what the hell, just cause Raye needs to be put in a strait jacket doesn't mean I'd actually bring my dignity all the way from 0 to -0.

So, I just sat there with my hand on his thigh and the other balancing my weight in case I fell down and bumped my head on something resulting in a mild concussion, which would've just made matters entirely worse. God, was he turned on! And here comes the blow, he lifted my hand and placed it on his … well, his THING and all I could do was sit there with my mouth wide open giving any passing flies a free tunnel ride to their doom. I quickly snatched my hand back and just as cautiously as I had come (work with me here people!) I headed back for my table.

Well, for the rest of the night, Darien wouldn't stop throwing extremely filthy looks in my direction, just cause he got so excited, AND got me excited in the process, didn't mean I'd do the deed in the middle of a flipping' restaurant!

Looking at my light blue Angelic Layer alarm clock beside my bed, I decide that it's probably time to go to bed. Well, it is 10 to midnight so I reckon it's a wise choice, besides I was getting tired of reading, even if it was 'getting to the good part'.

Snuggling up in my LOVELY duvet I'm about to drift off into a peaceful slumber, but I guess that's not gonna be on my agenda. Turning my head towards the scratching noise coming from outside I decide it may be safe as long as the noise stays like it is now, outside! I flip around my whole body to stare outside, seems like it's gonna be another rainy night. Well, except for the thunder I actually enjoy snuggling up on a rainy night.

Ahhhh, I close my eyes, once again, hoping to catch a little more shut eye, I'd need my energy for tomorrow, in case you lot can't remember, yes, tomorrow is the day that Mei-Ling's gonna show up.

-Scratch! Scratch! –

Ok, that is staring to get really irritating, makes me wonder what the point of not living on the ground floor is! Maybe I've left the window a little open, well no harm in having a look. Getting my poor little body out of that lush bed is pure torture, walking across the window, I can see that the rain has taken its full toll and it's chucking it out there. I squash my face against the misty glass and peer outside. Hmmmm … no tree branch so what the hell is that?   
Well, I was just about to find out, with my face still squashed painfully against the glass, I was thinking about opening the window when ----

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

It tried to kill me! I swear, there's something out there, and it moves! Oh damn no time to think, I can either rush downstairs, expecting the door to be opened by my neighbour's old granny who I doubt would even have the strength to run up the stairs or there's the other option. Well the second option sounds way more fulfilling, without another thought, I run all the way upstairs and bang loudly on Darien's door. Oh please be there, please ----

Thank God, "Darien there's something in my room, well it's outside my room but let's not get into details!"

I shuddered at the thought but then stood stock still as I watched Darien look me up and down, so I wasn't exactly dressed decently (if you consider a tank top and an underwear with 'Sex' written on them indecent) but then again, he wasn't exactly dressed to impress either (well it certainly impressed me even if they were only navy boxers … navy silk boxers!)

He grabbed me from around the waist and moulded my body with his luscious one (think I'm getting carried away with the adjectives?)

"Hey gorgeous, never expected to be woken up past midnight by you but I'm not complainin'!"

I pushed him away, rather roughly I hoped, "This is no time for flirting, I've got a monster outside my apartment window!"

"And I presume I'm your knight in shining armour?" he grinned before closing his apartment door behind him.

"Well, I would call you my knight in navy (silk!) boxers but-" I paused, "Aren't you gonna put anything on top of that?"

"You're one to talk," he said with a smirk before he slung me over his shoulder and patted my bottom before taking me all the way down the stairs. I certainly had no objection to that.

He dropped me in front of my door, awwww!

"So where is this monster?"

"It's in my room!"

"Are you sure this isn't some sorta trick to lead me into your bedroom and have your way with my godly body?" I knew he was teasing.

"No," but I don't think I sounded convincing enough.

He followed me into my bedroom and I pointed towards my window, without even giving it a second thought (don't think he gave it a first either) he lifted the window open and my lovely bedroom was awash with rain and then something black dropped in!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Well you can't blame a girl for screaming! Darien looked down at the little black --- rat!--- Before he burst out laughing. I didn't find it particularly funny to be honest but only God knows what goes on in that demented mind of his.

"Throw it out," I demanded but all he did was pick it up and ask me where the bathroom was, after I pointed the way to him, I quickly closed the still-open window and went to join him.

"What are you doing cleaning up a rat?" I asked.

He looked at me quizzically, did he actually expect me to like the thing.

"It's a cat," oh, that made a little more sense, awwww the poor thing.

I went to join Darien as he towelled the dear, now that I actually managed to see it properly; I guess it could actually be described as a cat.

"It's a very … unusual cat but I think it's actually pretty cute," I cooed at it and it tried to bite my hand off. "I can't let it go out all alone in the rain, it'll probably get ill."

Darien smiled at me; "Maybe I can take it up to my apartment for awhile."

"Hey, it was outside my window, so I'm keeping it."

"I've got a few remedies up there that could be helpful and come on, it's all for one night," he winked at me, "You can come along too, just to see if I do take proper care of it."

Should I go, I don't think he has only 'save half-drowned cats' on his mind but as weird as I am, I actually say yes.

Hey peeps! Thanks for those amazing reviews once again, a total boost up! Though to Zuba Naba I'd like to say:

This is F-I-C-T-I-O-N hun, it's NOT real! It's my story, I can write anything I want and it doesn't always have to revolve around reality or have anything to do with real people … they don't exist, they can do anything they want! If you didn't like my story THAT much than why the hell did you even bother reading it eh? You're probably one of the only few readers who doesn't enjoy this story and if you can't offer anything constructive, I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my writing either. I mean, it's not like you have actually written your fan fiction author ID and do you even have one? Unless you can show me something better, I don't think your comments are fully justifiable, I'm not trying to have a go at your or anything but yeah … I am pretty annoyed. So in the future, offer me something more constructive if you can and I can do without the crap thanks. It's hard enough trying to find time to do this without having people like you bringing me down.

BUT … thanks to everyone else, lol, you're totally great:P


	6. Rendezvous!

Encounters

Chapter: 6

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

I entered tentatively into Darien's apartment; I'd been here before of course. Surprisingly, it was a pretty neat place.

"Hey, make yourself at home, babe," Darien said. "I'll just go check what I've got."

I decided to follow him to the bathroom. "Why's your apartment so clean? I never knew men were so tidy!"

"I'm special," Darien grinned. I looked at him sceptically, "Ok fine, my cleaner comes here twice a week. In my opinion, it's too neat."

"Yeah," I looked around, not very homely though. I couldn't help but scrunch up my nose.  
I watched him as he cuddled the kitty up in a big, fluffy towel.

"I think it'd be safer if we take kitty here to the vet's tomorrow."

"The name's Luna," I muttered.

Darien smiled looking down at Luna like he was in love or something ... why couldn't he look at me like that? I managed to pout.

"Luna reminds me of you for some reason," he said looking up.

I stuck my nose in the air and shoved past him to look at Luna who was now lying snuggled up and sleeping comfortably in the warm towel.

"Awww! It's so cute!"

Darien came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, that's when I totally became aware of our state of dress, or rather, undress.

His hand disappeared underneath my tank top. "So babe, how are you?" he asked while he bit my ear lobe, either he was being playful or he was trying to bite my ear off.

"I've been good. And you?" I never thought I'd have to be this polite to him. The things I do for this man, sometimes I amaze myself!

"Not good. Not good at all," he whispered in my ear.

I cleared my throat. "Why?" I squeaked and then cleared my throat. "I mean, why?" I said in a stronger voice; well as strong as I could manage in this sort of situation anyhow.

"You should know," his hands appeared from under my top but continued to go south and before I knew it, it landed enticingly on my inner thigh.

I gulped inwardly and felt my breath quicken. He chose that moment to swiftly turn my body around to face his. All I could feel was the heat radiating off our bodies and what I wanted to do was share that heat between us, feel it increasing in temperature.

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you, Serena?" and then my arms went around his neck as his hands went down to my most womanly area and I gasped. "Do you know how I must've felt, Serena, to have you so close to me and able to do nothing?"

He added pressure with his hand and I clung on to him, breathing heavily as I felt his heartbeat quicken with my own.

"I'm sorry," I managed to murmur incoherently against his neck. But, that didn't mean I wanted him to stop.

My arms slowly slid down to rest on his waist and I looked up. His eyes looked so innocent, so lonely but I knew better than that. I touched his cheek and a little afraid that he might reject me; I brought my lips to his and waited. It was his call. He stood there at first; not moving and I could feel my cheeks going hot from embarrassment.

When I was about to pull away, he very gently took my mouth over and before you could say 'Akunama Tata' he had me up against the wall, kissing me so roughly and passionately, that I thought I was probably gonna die due to lack of air.

His whole mouth consumed mine, he suckled on my lips but I managed to keep my teeth tightly clenched.

He took his sweet time, deepening the pressure, sliding his tongue along my lips, gliding it between and coaxing my teeth apart; his tongue stroked mine, exploring, teasing, tasting, all with a slightly lazy sense as if he had all the time in the world. No reason to rush now, no reason to kick up the intensity into full gear yet. No reason... except I wanted more! I wanted blistering passion, wanted to make the very air steam.

Unable to help myself, I pressed my hips against his increasing arousal and in that instant, he managed to forget all about taking it slow and easy and slid his hands the length of my body until he cupped my bottom hard against himself.

He pulled away from my lips and placed his mouth near my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. "Wrap your legs around me, sweetheart."

I did exactly as I was told and I heard a loud groan escape his seemingly tight throat. "God woman, no wonder I've kept my distance form you." Not the most pleasing thing to hear but I really didn't know what he meant either.

As he carried me towards his bedroom, his mouth continued to devour mine and we both toppled onto the bed, his gorgeous frame towering over mine.

"Hey Serena, you ever been to Disneyland?" he murmured huskily. I stared up at him disbelievingly.

WHAT! THIS WAS NO TIME TO BE TALKING ABOUT DISNEYLAND!

"No."

"Well it's about time I took you there myself," were his finishing words before his face disappeared underneath my top. Note: I wasn't wearing a bra.

I choked on my breath as I felt his warm, moist lips take possession of my breasts and I felt liquid pooling around in my now uncomfortable underwear.

"Darien!" God I was actually moaning. "Stop playing games. I want-" I couldn't finish off the sentence as another wave of pleasure hit me.

His beautiful eyes came into my focus, his lovely mid-night blue orbs. "What do you want Serena?"

"I want- I want you deep inside me," I managed, God, I never imagined I was the type of woman who actually said that sort of crap.

He grinned, "Your wish … is my command," and in a flash our clothes were lying discarded on the floor.

Maybe, we were taking things a little too quickly, but the anticipation was beginning to kill me and I just needed. His weight bore down on me, pushing him deeper and harder inside me until I had taken all of him. I screamed, but not in pain, rather in ecstasy. It wasn't like I was an innocent virgin; I knew what I was getting myself into.

I gave a soft sigh. "That feels good."

"Hot!"

"Full!"

"Tight!"

"Perfect!" we both said in unison, and then laughed, and then he kissed me and started moving inside me and I could barely think much less laugh.

He filled me with long, deep strokes, pulled back, and then thrust in again, longer, deeper, harder. At the same time, his tongue was wickedly, suggestively mimicking the action in my mouth, and his hands were working their tantalizing magic on my breasts making my entire body quiver and breathing impossible. When he released my mouth to turn his attention on my breast once again, my breathing turned to strangled gasps.

I wasn't gonna beg- I wasn't gonna beg- I wasn't-

"Please," I whimpered, don't blame me, I couldn't help myself! I gave a cry as he slid one hand between our bodies and so easily located the most sensitive place on my body. "Oh please!"

Relentlessly he fed my arousal, thrusting with a bone-melting rhythm inside me, fingering me in exactly the right way to make my nerves scream with the impending climax but deliberately holding it back, building the intensity feverishly higher, hotter, wilder, until I thought I surely might die form such pleasure-pain if he didn't ...

He did, and his timing was impeccable. One last thrust, one tingle-inducing kiss, one final caress and a cry tore through me as my body convulsed. I was only dimly aware that he was peaking too.

'She felt his body go rigid, heard his great groan, felt the hot liquid release as he filled her, felt her own body's responses to each of his,' Christ, I was living out my very own, live romance.

Moment after moment passed and still I couldn't open my eyes, slow my breathing, and release my grip on him. Once he tried to lift his weight from me, but I wordlessly protested. He brushed a kiss to my cheek, and then nuzzled the curve of my ear.

"That was incredible," he said huskily.

"Yes it was, wasn't it?" but that was most likely because he was such an expert at it.  
I cuddled up next to him as he pulled the blanket over us.

I turned around to look at his clock. The time blinked 1:59am.

"Serena."

I turned around to look at him, wow; I'd actually managed to wear him out.

"You do know the curfew right," Fuck, I was hoping he'd let it pass for me but it's not like I was anyone special anyhow.

I nodded my head grimly, before slowly getting out of his big, warm bed. His curfew consists of throwing his nighttime frenzy, AKA latest conquest, out at 2:00am, no exception. You wouldn't believe how miserable it is waking up at two in the morning and hearing such a horrible racket upstairs.

Well, at least the walls are sound proof enough to avoid me the displeasure of hearing him having sex.

"Serena, we didn't use a condom." After such a personal moment he could've said something a little more romantic. I mean how romantic was the condom except for the fact that it was usually linked with sex?

"Yes Darien, I'm on the pill," the amount of time the gals and me go clubbing taught me better than to do without. I could feel his heated gaze on me as I slowly retrieved my clothes.

As I moodily got dressed, I was surprised to feel a pair of strong arms wrap themselves warmly around me.

"Please don't feel bad, sweetheart. I just need some time to think."

Not a plausible excuse but I'll let him go since I can already feel him hardening up again behind me.

I paste on a fake big smile and turn around to look at him but before I run out of his apartment like a giggling teenager, he gives me a long, slow, lingering kiss on the lips.


	7. Cousins!

Encounters

Chapter 7

By SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Whoosh, wiping off non-existent sweat from forehead! What a day I've had! First off, I got up late this morning due to my night time rendezvous; had to cancel my lunch date with the gals due to work overload and finally, Luna had to be kept at the vets' under observation due to erm … minor injuries … I think.

But on the bright side, I now have a boot with no heel which I am currently wearing, my hair is all over the place, my face probably looks like a baboon's red bottom and all because I WAS RUSHING TO RECEIVE MEI-LING AT THE AIRPORT! Ahhh! Can life get any better than this!

Oh wait, yup, it sure can and here comes my 'lovely' cousin and though I hate to admit this, she looks bloody gorgeous. All tanned and slim, what the hell, that's so unfair!

I see as she notices me; well at least she managed to recognize me, especially since I'm in this state.

"Hey Serena," she greeted all cheerfully. "Wow, you look … dreadful!" Well at least she's honest, got to give her some credit for that, though she could've lied for my sake; I am her cousin for Christ's sake!

"Yeah, well you look hot."

"Why thank you, of course I do-" she decided to blabber on.

"No, I meant that you're like, sweating," Ha, take that and shove it where the sun doesn't shine.

Though why she's wearing a coat I don't know; I mean its bloody boiling here.

"Oh well, it was cold on the plane."

"Ok, so come on or do you wanna make me take the trolley or something?"

"If you'd be a dear, I mean I'm ever so exhausted from my journey. You know what it's like!"

Yeah, I know what it's like; you sleep, eat, sleep and eat again. Well, that's what I do anyhow; don't suppose she's any different and how tiring is that!

"Sure, follow me then" I smiled politely, just showing the tiniest hint of bared teeth. "How's life?"

"Life? Gosh, I don't know where to begin! It's all been magnificent! Oh did I tell you? I got asked out by like 10 guys on the plane! I've recently dumped this guy; he was gorgeous, though he got too clingy. He was obsessed with me but can you blame him, I mean I do look good even if I do say so myself-"

And on and on she went all the way home, there's no such thing as modesty in that dim brain of hers.

Can't wait till the girls' meet her, from what I've heard and seen so far, they're not really in for a surprise.

"Owww, fu-!"

I HATE MY LIFE, I just managed to fall down right on the doorstep of my door, even my own 'welcome' mat has become my enemy and has 'forced' me to lie at the feet of my torturer.

"Wow Sere, I'm pretty impressed with this place but my apartment is way better. No offence -"

A simple, 'Are you okay?' would've been helpful but I guess I've just been saved from a helluva scene that would've led me to start laughing like a loon for no reason cause I'd be so embarrassed. I can't believe I'll have to share my apartment with her for God knows how long, if this keeps on going any longer, I won't hesitate to kill myself or on a better occasion, someone else, and that is not an empty threat.

"Hey May, me and the gals are planning on going to a club tonight, wanna tag along or have you already got something planned?"

"Well, I did have something planned, but I guess I could take this opportunity to meet your friends again," she answered thoughtfully.

I smiled, so she wants to meet the 'lezzy gang' as she so lovingly used to refer to us. Well, that could definitely be arranged.

I left Mei-Ling to continue her unpacking in peace while I went off to give Raye a ring.

"Hello!" she answered breathlessly as I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it. Was that excitement due to the fact that I'd called her or was she with someone? Hmm … well my theory is: if you wanna know something, there's only one way to find out.

"Who's with you?"

"Oh Meatball Head, it's only you!" Hey, what does she mean it's only you, I am, after all, something special and she shouldn't 'only you' me, but as nice as I am, I'll let it go for now.

"Who were you expecting?"

"Oh, I met this crazy woman at the store the other. Christ she was scary!" I'd never heard Raye get so hysterical before, in other words, I was intrigued.

"Really, what'd she say?"

"Oh, this really crazy speech, I've locked myself up in my apartment for a whole 3 hours, can you believe that?" No, I couldn't come to think of it.

"Well, you've never been this scared before, its usually you going around scaring people."

"I know! The scary thing was she looked so familiar and you know what she said … she said, 'I know what you did last summer, Raye!' For Christ's sake, even I don't know what I did last summer!"

"What's pissing you off, I don't get it."

"She said … she said she's gonna tell everyone and ruin my life!"

"So, what exactly did this woman look like?"

"Big bust, long blond hair and I think she had extensions, blue eyes, a right tart and she had a tan, and it was definitely fake."

You know when you shouldn't laugh cause it'd make the other person feel bad but you really can't help yourself and you just HAVE to laugh, well I had one of those moments and I just couldn't help myself. I was practically clinging onto the phone holder and hoping it wouldn't break anytime soon.

"You got -"giggle "you thought -" snort "hahahahaha!"

"Yeah Meatball Brain, laugh your stupidly styled head off, it's not like we're friends or anything."

I tried to stop laughing, I really did. Deep breaths, deep breaths, that's it. "Oh come on Raye; please don't tell me you couldn't even recognize one of your own chums!"

"It was you?" Raye asked, sounding incredulous, "I should've guessed it was you, I thought that she looked familiar, blond hair, blue eyes, fake tan, it was you!"

"No you ejit, obviously it wasn't me, what would I need extensions for?"

Raye gasped, finally, she got it! And she calls me dim. "It was someone we knew wasn't it!"

"Jesus Christ Raye, it was Mina!"

"How do you know?" she sounded suspicious.

"Because, if you had been the ever attentive friend that you were supposed to be, Mina mentioned that she'd bought a fake tan kit and she was planning on getting extensions. She's always been a tart so that's an obvious one and well, we all know she has blue eyes," I said in a satisfied tone, for once, I'd out done Raye.

"Oh! Wait till I get my hands on that - that thing. I'm gonna kill her."

"Yeah you maniac, you can do that in your own time, you've successfully wasted 7 minutes of my life! Anyway, May's coming along with us tonight and I'll give you details when I see you, just let the others know," and before she could utter another word, I put the phone down soundly.

Just then Mei-Ling walks out wearing a white bathrobe with tons of beauty products in her hand and a white towel in the other.

"Gosh Serena, what were you doing just then? It almost sounded like you were hyperventilating! Was that like, your boyfriends, cause if it was honey, you need some serious lessons in seduction …" all I could do was stand there and stare.


	8. Night Clubs!

Encounters

Chapter 8

By SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Oi, May, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"About …"

What was she wearing! Oh my God, why couldn't I have something like that in my wardrobe!

My so called cousin was adorned in a black patent leather crop top where there was a front buckle opening with bell sleeves made out of a mesh material. The skirt was also made out of patent leather with a back zipper opening and buckles on the side of the skirt that didn't leave much to the imagination.

I looked down at my own black dragon print tube dress with open sides. The 3"high clear stiletto slip on high heels I was wearing were actually really lovely compared to her black, classic 5"high stilettos but I wouldn't mind trading outfits.

"You look nice Sere, what do you think of my outfit?" she gave a twirl.

"Really suits ya," I managed to mutter out.

"Why thank you!"

Upon arrival at the club, I looked around for my trusted _copains_.

"Hey, Meatball Head, over here!"

Turning around I could just about see the top of their heads over the large crowd gathered at the door.

"Hey guys, this is May," I introduced, not that introductions were necessary.

"Yeah, we remember. Hi May, I'm Mina!" she greeted cheerily, her hair was now back to normal but there were still signs of that fake tan; instead of her skin glowing though, it was a slightly weird orange colour.

May smiled back, "Nice to meet you, girls."

"Wow, you've got a lovely tan," Mina sighed longingly.

"Yeah, a lovely tan," Raye started, "Nearly as good as Mina's, hasn't she a gorgeous colour," she bit out sarcastically.

I grinned, "What happened to you, Mina?"

"The stupid box didn't explain the instructions properly," she sighed again.

"Didn't explain the instructions properly or were you just too dim to follow them?" Raye remarked.

It was obvious that she still hadn't gotten over her previous grudge.

Amy and Lita stood quietly on the sidelines for a while before stepping in to join the conversation.

We made our way into the club, with no hopes of finding a spare table; so we stood on the sidelines chatting idly. And then miracle of all miracles, right in front of us, a group of drunken maniacs decided to make their way outside.

Needless to say, we all raced for it at the same time and lo and behold, who happens to be heading for the same table but Darien and his cronies. And no surprise at all, they made it there before us.

I really would have to make these girls train a bit more, I mean how lazy were they, couldn't even beat a few hunkering men to a table!

We decided to join them all the same and unable to help herself, May smiled coyly at Darien … and he grinned right back and gave her length a thorough once-over! He wasn't supposed to do that! Just cause her outfit was sexier than mine doesn't mean he had to totally ignore me, he didn't even say hi! Was I that bad in bed!

"Hey Dare!" I said, maybe a little too cheerily but I was getting desperate.

"Oh, hey Sere didn't see you back there."

I could almost feel the tears building up in my eyes and had the sudden urge to throw a tantrum when Mei-Ling settled herself, quite homily, on his lap. That was supposed to be my place!

"Oh, hi Dare," she said all sultrily.

Darien grinned, "I haven't got a clue what your name is but I seriously wouldn't mind finding out." Corniest line in the history of mankind!

"It's Mei-Ling, but you can call me May," she whispered loud enough for me to hear before she got more comfy.

I looked over at Raye who was throwing daggers at her back, then at Mina who was staring at me, Amy looked like she was gonna be sick and Lita's eyes were darting around. Christ, how did that girl manage to intimidate all of us just upon arrival?

Even the other guys seemed to have their attention on the 'slut' seated on Darien's lap, joking around with her.

I finally decided that we seriously needed to get something straightened out.

"Hey, anyone wanna dance?" I asked hopefully, looking around the table.

Darien didn't even notice, and that seriously pissed me off!

"Yeah, I'll join ya, Sere," Lita and Amy got up at the same time.

Mina was determined to get her place back in the conversation so refused to budge, but between you and me, I think the orange face most likely scared her admirers off. Raye was too busy glaring to even notice what we were saying.

As we made our way to the dance floor, we all started dancing around in a small circle and soon enough, a few guys sidled up to dance alongside, rubbing their bodies against our backs.

I closed my eyes and grinned; this was definitely what I needed.

I couldn't help but be taken by the music, as someone once said to me, 'Music melts all the separate parts of your bodies together.' I could definitely relate to that, it was like I had no control over any part of my body and they all just flowed together, like liquid.

When the tempo of the music changed from seductive to something a little more tango-ish, I opened my eyes and laughed as Lita, Amy and I linked arms to go into some very weird and twisting foot movements, something we'd practiced since we'd been in college, when we were in our rooms perfecting dance moves for coming parties.

When the music changed once again, I looked up and there, right in my line of sight were Darien and 'queen-of-all-bitches' May, clinging onto him like a second skin. I thought he didn't like the clingy type but he seemed to be happy enough with her.

And g'damn it, even if I had no right to be, I was as jealous as a lousy eel!

I decided to use the one technique that I have perfected over the years. Yup, I totally ignored them.

"Hey Sere," someone screamed in my ear, turning around Mina pointed towards a couple arguing on the other side of the floor.

I headed towards there where slowly everyone else from our little group started to gather around.

"No, I saw what you did! You touched her … everywhere! And to think I actually believed you when you said you had feelings for me! How could I have been so blind? I should've fucking known!" Amy cried hysterically.

We all went over to her; I swear she looked like she could murder someone right about now.

"If you hadn't been blowing me hot and cold maybe I wouldn't have to go somewhere else!"

"And that's the best excuse you could've come out with," she screamed, tears were beginning to fall unheeded all over her face.

I turned to Ken who was standing nearby, "What happened?"

"Greg got a bit drunk, thought Amy was blowing him off again. He kinda' got carried away with one of the girls on the dance floor, and Amy caught him."

I gasped, and then sighed. Why was I even surprised? What else could you expect from the likes of men?

I put an arm around Amy's shoulder and tried to make her calm down. "Shhh … sweetheart, he isn't worth the trouble."

Amy finally quieted down and took a deep breath, Greg who was looking worse for wear, moved forwards a bit. Bad move. Amy threw her hand back and landed a smart, loud smack on his cheek. God, it must've stung … but he deserved it!

She turned around then; her chin held high, "Much better, can we dance now?"

I, Raye, Mina and Lita followed her like loyal puppies and I tried to get into the music, I really did but Amy's former escapade was really beginning to get to me.

I looked up for Darien, he was nowhere in site and nor was May. Probably went off to have sex or something. I don't even know why I give a damn. It's not like Darien hasn't gotten off with other gals before. Maybe it was just cause she was May.

I closed my eyes once again and sighed as the music began to seep in; a slow tempo was playing loudly in the background. I felt strong pair of arms wrap around me and I was so warm then that I couldn't be bothered to give a damn who it was; I just needed to … feel.

I ground my backside against his hot arousal; God, whoever he was ... he was seriously turned on. His knee slid in between my thighs and he started a pulsating rhythm brushing against the front of my panties. I could already feel myself getting wet as images of me and Darien the night before kept replaying in my mind and I suddenly realised, the only person I wanted with me at this moment was … Darien.

The man swiftly turned me towards him and I couldn't bear to open my eyes, I wanted to see Darien … no one else. He kissed me, long and leisurely. Hard and roughly. His tongue probed the deepest contours of my mouth and I hissed as his hand found its way to rub vigorously against my sex.

I moaned; I couldn't help it. I couldn't bear to believe the fact either that Darien had chosen May over me; we'd always been together. A silent understanding that we would always be together, no matter what.

And he was willing to sabotage that so he could get a few quick rustles in the bed with May. I'd always been his favourite, yet he'd totally blanked me tonight.

I curved in more towards the kiss, I seriously needed the distraction and the emotions this man was enticing in me were too much to resist. His hand landed possessively on my bottom and he pulled me in towards him, my hips moved in time to the music, thrusting against him.

He shoved a hand into my hair. Twisting it. Fisting it and then pulling my head back so he could gain a deeper entrance into my burning mouth. His was hot and wet and … almost desperate. Unable to help myself, I slowly opened my eyes and connected with lush ebony locks, beautiful skin so close to me that I could feather a kiss onto it with my eyelashes.

Darien.

His eyes suddenly shot open and he stared into my eyes; he groaned before heaving me up and wrapping my legs tightly around his mid-section.

He carried me towards a dark corner of the club, it was eerily empty over there but I guess I was too occupied to notice something was amiss at that moment. He held me up against the wall and his hands travelled down to push my skirt over my thighs and it racked up on my waist.

My hands were too busy undoing the complicated button on his jeans and I pulled them down with his boxers once I finally got access.

This was no soft, caring lovemaking, this was pure, unadulterated sex and God was I turned on. He pulled my thin, cotton slip on panties down and rammed his hard-on right into me. I'd never been one for rough sex but now; I was beginning to acquire a definite taste for it.

I screamed loudly as he jammed into me once again, his pulse was skyrocketing, matching my own and I placed my lips on his neck and bit lightly, to keep from screaming again. He growled low in his throat resuming the swift thrusts that left me wanting more and more.   
In the background, I could hear someone faintly calling for Darien but I didn't give a damn. Whoever it was would have to wait. Darien was all mine for now.

I could feel my orgasm soaring and I arched my back to match his thrusts, to get to the blinding light at the end of the tunnel, it seemed so close, yet unreachable … and finally, finally, I got there. Darien slumped over me, his breathing loud, and his hands biting into my waist.

"Darien!" I heard that voice again, and slowly my dazed mind seemed to take in my surroundings.

"Darien!"

Mei-Ling!

I managed to ease out of Darien's grasp and after sorting out our appearances; he gave me a light kiss.

"Wow," he murmured against my lips.

"Ah ha! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" May said as she witnessed the scene in front of her, she looked us over suspiciously.

Darien wound his arm around my waist and leant his head against my shoulder. "Oh hey, May."

"What are you two doing?"

He grinned, leaning in he kissed me roughly right in front of May.

"I was trying to get a reaction from Sere."

"But you promised me a lift home!"

I looked up at Darien, say no, say no ...

"Sure, you ready to get back?"

He moved over to May and just as causally dropped an arm around her shoulders. I glared! Men were bastards! Maybe he was hoping for another session with May this time.  
Well, I wasn't going to wait around to find out what was gonna happen between these two, pushing past a slightly bewildered, nonetheless, grinning Darien, I went to look for everyone else. We needed a night in to talk through stuff.

_Two hours later _

I entered tentatively into my apartment.

"May!'

Not a sound, I bet she was with that stupid bastard right now.

I looked at my watch ... it was 1:50. I headed for the kitchen for a drink of water then went to get changed into my pyjamas.

As I was getting ready to get into bed, I heard a key rustling at the front door and I could hear a giggling May. I looked at the clock besides me. It was 2:01.


	9. Blind Dates!

Encounters

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rated: R

Chapter: 9

That's it! I've had enough, Amy and me have decided to make a stand ... we're going on a blind date! You probably think I'm crazy but I swear May is driving me berserk. She won't stop talking about Darien; I mean there's only so much a girl can take before losing her lid, though I think I lost mine ages back!

But, to be fair to myself, I'm mostly doing this as a favour to Amy; she needs some space away from Greg and what better way to do that than to go out with a stranger, who may even be a mass murderer for all we know, and get to know him. She'd be too scared on her own and someone needs to look after her.

Anyhow, the other girls have decided to hang out at the same restaurant, since they obviously don't have a life of their own. They, as they put it, are going to be spectators to see if the guys are good enough for us ... lame excuse, I know.

Amy has decided to go for a sexy strapless cocktail dress in a light blue colour. It compliments her figure since it's totally ruche and there's one ruffle on the top going across the bodice. The hemline is double ruffle falling into an asymmetrical hemline with trailing ruffle and the back is held up with thin horizontal straps. The general message: Fun and Flirty.

I, on the other hand, am going for a silk, satin and chiffon halter cocktail dress with feathers in a midnight black colour. It's got a lustrous silk satin bodice with iridescent feathers. The neckline is deep V-cut halter with tab closure and a ruche bodice panel. The skirt is a three-tiered chiffon skirt with frayed edges and feather accent features complete with a crinoline under layer; fully lined and a back zip closure finishes it off.

Hmmm ... come to think of it, I guess I could possibly pass off as a little pixie.

_Ding Dong Ding!_

Perfect timing, at least these guys are punctual.

Amy headed for the front hall first to open the door as I decided to wait a little in the doorway to see what we were up against. Two guys were standing at the door, one of them I have to admit, is definitely scrumptious.

The other, well, let's just say he lacks in more than a few attributes, I'm not trying to be mean, seriously, it's just that huge, thick, black rimmed glasses, fuzzy brown hair, rabbit teeth and a height of 4 ft 10 on a skinny body are not on my list of most wanted assets in a man.

The two seemed to be glaring at each other competing for Amy's attention.

The other guy had long copper hair tied back in a ponytail and twinkling green eyes, he seemed to hold himself up with confidence and glared the little man beside him down. His smile showed straight, white teeth and he had a lean build that would appeal to many women. Personally though, I prefer the broad build.

As predicted, Amy's eyes glazed over upon the sighting of this magnificent creature and she giggled lightly as he kissed her hand.

Sigh, just my luck, I get the little scrawny man, oh well, might as well get this over with.

I headed towards the door with a bright smile splayed across my lips and greeted the little man. His face lit up a little too brightly and I almost ran back inside as he reached almost blindly for my hand, instead it landed on my bosom. I couldn't even tell if he did it on purpose.

I looked at Amy hopefully, but she was too forlorn and in love to notice the mere existence of her dear friend. So much for a guy never coming between us!

Why couldn't Darien be picking me up now to ... wait, I did not just think that! How could I even think that about the no good son of a...

"I'm Melvin, you must be Serena," the little person said to me, looking up at my fac... No his eyes were definitely not on my face, ugh, I get stuck with a midget pervert for the rest of the night! Unless ... I could always fake sickness and go back to my lonely bed.

Nah! Might as well enjoy the evening while I can and if I'm lucky enough, I might even pick up a cute guy later on.

Or better yet, Melvin could remember he needed to make an important appointment or something and than I could high tail it to the girls. I can always look after Amy from a distance ya know and probably by than we would know if that guy was an insane lunatic or not.

I preened my ears as the other guy introduced himself, "Zoicite."

Nice, it certainly sounded exotic, well good luck to Amy then. As we stepped outside heading for the same restaurant in two different cars, I tried to make small talk with the little man sitting beside me.

"So erm ... what sorta things you into?"

"Cheese, chicken, llamas."

At least the guy had a sense of humour, as sadistic as it might be, and it was little funnier with his squeaky voice. I burst out laughing, as was most likely expected from me, no need to build up tension just for the sake of it.

He stared at me as if I was crazy ... Jesus Christ, he couldn't have been serious!

I cleared my throat, "That's ahem ... that's nice- Sorry, just a personal joke."

He nodded, his seat was pulled right up to the steering wheel and his head could hardly be seen through the windscreen. I stared at his seat; yup, it was definitely padded.

"So, Serena, what turns you on?'

Not you, obviously.

"Erm ... chocolate!"

"Ah ... I see, a typical chocoholic!"

I nodded dumbly, what else was I expected to do!

The rest of the ride went on with him babbling on about God knows what and I tried to stifle several yawns. Hopefully, Amy was having more luck than me!

Upon arrival at the posh eating-place, Amy and I went straight for the ladies room. As was arranged previously, the girls were there to greet us.

"Guess who we're sharing a table with?" Raye squealed happily.

"Anything's better than who I'm stuck with," I muttered darkly.

"Come on, Serena, he couldn't have been that bad," Amy sighed blissfully, "Zoicite is lovely."

I glared at her.

"Well, anyhow, we just happened to bump into Chad and them lot and they said Darien's arriving later on!" Raye said joyously.

"Lucky you, I can't believe you'd be fantasizing about him after he slept with May. You must be really desperate to play second fiddle to her!"

"Oh shut up, just cause he totally ignored you that night, I bet you're still pissed off about that."

"Uh, Raye in case you forgot I was the one who had sex with him that night and oh yeah before that as well so," I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Guys, guys just calm down!" Mina screamed as we began collecting various looks from the women in the ladies room, we sounded like we were fighting for a guy that belonged to one of us, which he obviously didn't.

I grinned at Raye and put an arm around her shoulder, "Come on, babe, you know I love you really!"

Raye sighed before she placed her own arm around my shoulder and we headed outside looking like a bunch of lesbians. Needless to say we got wolf whistles from a table full of greasy teenage boys and one idiot shouted out, "You go, girls!"

Prat!

We separated when we got near enough to see my date and Zoicite sitting together quietly.

"Whoa," Lita whistled low, "Whose hunk is that?"

"That would be mine!" Amy grinned widely.

"And whose junk is that?" Raye smirked.

I glared at her.

Walking away trying to look as dignified as I possibly could, I seated myself next to my midget friend.

"So, Serena," he began as Amy took her seat, what would turn you on?"

Oh for God's sake, "I'll look through the menu."

And then I tried to hide behind it so people wouldn't see me.

Just as I was about to announce what I wanted to my date, I looked towards the doorway and in came ... wait for it ... yes, May and Darien! Could my life get any more embarrassing and humiliating than this?

I looked at Amy who was fully absorbed in conversation with her 'hunk'!

I stared off towards the table that the girls were sharing with the guys and surprise, surprise; Greg's eyes were fixed menacingly at Zoicite. Well it's the fool's own fault for betraying Amy in the first place. He deserved every bit of torture that he was receiving from seeing Amy flirt and enjoy the company of another man.

My eyes drifted off towards May and Darien again, actually I understood exactly how Greg was feeling and the feeling was anything but fun. It was heart-wrenchingly horrible! _Sigh_, well we were both drifting in the same boat now, might as well live with it.

Turning back with one eye still fixed on their table, I watched as Raye pointed out our table and I swear Darien smirked after seeing me with my midget friend. Well thanks a lot, jerk!

I decided just to be fair to Melvin; I might as well pay him a little more attention. After all he was trying to be nice to me.

Half an hour later, I changed my mind. The guy had no idea what a decent conversation was and I couldn't help but let my eyes drift off and rest longingly on Darien once in awhile. He and May were full on flirting; she was sitting on his lap while his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

I guess he thought I was just good enough for a quick roll in the sack and that's possibly the only reason he ever teased me so mercilessly. And I'd given in without so much as a quarrel. Stupid, stupid me!

"Serena, are you listening to me?"

Turning back to Melvin, I had this sudden urge to punch his puny little face in. Of course, I wouldn't act on that impulse but the temptation was beginning to get unbearable.

I stood up, "Excuse me, Melvin, I'll be right back."

I decided to head first off for the ladies' room but then stopped and headed outside when I was out of view from our table. I wouldn't be surprised if Melvin decided it was time for a little smooch if he knew I wanted to go outside.

I sat on the edge of a water fountain and took my sandals off, damn it but my feet were hurting like shit!

I felt a presence slide in next to me, "Hey, babe."

I couldn't help myself, he felt so warm and comfy that my back just settled automatically into his gorgeous broad chest and I closed my eyes.

"Hey yourself."

"What's got you so down?" he whispered quietly in my ear.

"Hmmm?"

He chuckled softly, "Feeling down?"

"Mmhmmm."

I heard him sigh deeply as he pulled me more in towards him and laid his chin on the top of my head, his arms locked around my waist. "I know the feeling."

I looked up slowly, into his beautiful midnight blue eyes and he grinned down at me.

"You look luscious tonight, black's my favourite colour."

I smiled, "I know."

"How about you ditch your date and I can give you a ride home?"

I wish, "What about May?"

"Oh, she'll get a lift from someone, so what do you say?"

What am I supposed to say, "Sorry, Dare, I can't just ditch my date."

He smirked at me, "You plan on going around his later on?"

"Maybe."

"That' a no than."

"He's not that bad, ya know." Understatement of the century!

"Seriously, you can't really be considering sleeping with him. He can't possibly satisfy you, I know how you like it."

Why the nerve of the arrogant ... "You sure do, Dare, But you also know how to satisfy the needs of about a billion other women!" I got away from his arms.

"What's your problem? You've never given a damn who I spend my time with before," he argued indignantly.

"I don't give a damn who the hell you spend your time with! God, if you could just stay with one person, one person for more than a month without fooling around behind her back Darien, I'd congratulate you. But that's obviously impossible because you don't know the first thing about commitment!"

Wait, where's all this coming from?

"If I'd known you were such a haughty little bitch from the start I wouldn't have bothered wasting my time on you," okay, that was a definite blow to my ego, God that was seriously mean of him!

I could feel the tears beginning to sting my eyes.

"Look, Sere, I'm sorry," he touched my arm lightly.

"No, don't touch me, "I managed to bite out. I was determined not to let him see me cry, I wasn't gonna cry. "All you ever want from me is sex, what do I look like, a slut?"

Bad use of words!

"Serena ..."

"You're such a jerk, Darien. I actually used to think you were a decent guy but you're like every other male on this bloody planet. Even that perverted midget waiting inside for me is much better than you are."

"Come on, Serena," his voice sound sad and almost desperate, "I never meant to hurt you."

"Hurt me! Hurt me! You've hurt me more than anyone in my life ever has!"

I was about to turn around and head back inside but he halted me by grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a tight hold, making it near impossible to escape.

"What's this really about, Sere?" he murmured gently, stroking the side of my face gently.

I shook my head, I couldn't tell him. It'd be too embarrassing!

"Nothing."

"Sere, look at me, I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings. But, I do like you, I really do. If you think I used you for sex, I can almost have any girl I want right but I wanted you. Don't hate me for feeling this way about you. What we share, it's something special. I can't promise to never sleep with you ever again, because you know as well as I do that the chemistry between us, well it's mind-blowing, we're gonna be with each other again soon enough, I can guarantee that," he paused and smiled softly at me. "Maybe, next time you can think of sleeping with me as more of a shared feeling than just sex."

I nodded slowly ... what a speech!

He kissed me lightly on the lips then, "I'll see ya later then, babe. And when you get home after your date, don't worry about May. She'll be with me."

I stared at his lovely back as he strolled back inside. And unable to help myself I threw a sandal in the water, what a fucking bastard!

He just told me that he really liked me and then ruins the moment by practically announcing that he was gonna have sex with May so not to worry.

Uh ... I hate men! What is their purpose on this Earth than to have sex and produce babies, I mean seriously! Most of the effort comes from the women even when that happens!

I strode into the water to retrieve my lone sandal, that's it, walking bare feet into the restaurant I told my pathetic excuse of a 'date' that I was gonna make my own way home and thanks for the lovely evening. I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and rolled my eyes as I caught Amy and Zoicite going for a full-on snog.

With a last glance towards Darien's table, I sighed under my breath as Greg stormed out of the restaurant thanks to the inexplicable display before him. I felt for the guy, I really did but right now, I had other things to think about other than feeling sorry for him. Like trying to hitch a ride home.

I strode to their table and looked at Raye hopefully, with May seated comfortably enough in Darien's lap.

"Mind if I catch a ride with one of you?"

Raye got up hurriedly; obviously she was put out by the flirting between May and Darien as much as I was. "Sure, hon."

Darien looked in my direction and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

I glared right back; I hope the bastard rots in hell for making my life miserable. I was definitely gonna become a lesbian!

**(Well, do you lot think I should keep the Generals and should I make them a permanent fixture in this story or should I just let them help get the former couples together. It's your vote!)**

**MERRY XMAS TO Y'ALL!**


	10. French Spree!

Encounters

By: SailorKittyMoon

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song lyrics

Chapter: 10

Hmmm ... not too sluttish, not even entirely innocent, not too posh nor too simple ... totally French! Scanning my outfit, I smile triumphantly; just the look I was hoping for!

I'm wearing a black ribbon skirt with slender ribbon zigzags all over a sheer tulle skirt. It's layered over a full silky lining with a back zipper. With it I'm going for a simple yet sleek form-fitting turtleneck with long sleeves, which are banded at the cuffs and waist. And to finish off the look, a leather and fur black, knee-length coat with fur trim at the collar and cuffs and down the front. All completed with black boots!

So, what's the French look for? Well, it's all in aid to nabbing Mr. Perfect which, knowing my luck, is a near enough impossible task. But, since this was the girl's idea I thought I might as well go.

We're meeting at a fancy French café, which, in my opinion, is a bit overrated. I mean seriously, all they've got to offer is a few baguettes and over the top decorations to bring in the 'French atmosphere.'

Stepping out of my car, the first thing I notice about my weird _amis_ was that they were all dressed in black, typical French look. They were seated around a small table outside the place.

"Serena!" Mina cried with an accent. _"Enfin!"_

All she was really saying was, "At last!" But she gave me this huge grin like she'd said something totally special.

"_Bonjour, mes beau copains, ça va?"_

"_Oui, ça va bien merci. Et toi?"_

Mina grinned as we started getting looks from people seated close-by. She'd probably describe them as adoring looks. Personally, I think they're secretly laughing at us. We're supposed to be French, apparently, and here we are seated in a French café. How typical is that, the least we could do is be a bit more adventurous.

"_Devine qui j'ai vu heir soir!"_ Mina screamed in my ear.

Translated into English for us normal 'illiterates': Guess who I saw last night? I rolled my eyes.

"_Qui?"_ I proceeded to take a sip from Raye's glass of water.

"_Mei-Ling et Darien!"_

All thoughts of acting French left my mind at that instant and, before I could stop myself, I splattered water all over Raye's face. "What!"

"Gee, thanks for that Meatball Head," she muttered as she began wiping herself off with a tissue paper.

Just then a bloke came up to our table. "Could I offer one of you ladies a drink?"

I looked up and I swear my eyes nearly bulged out. What a piece of hunk!

"_Merci,"_ Raye butted in before any of us could get a word in.

"_Genial!"_ he announced in a perfect French accent. But, then he reverted back into English. "So, what's your name?" his eyes were focused solely on Raye who was going into full on flirting mode.

"_Chantel,"_ she grinned as she introduced herself.

He laughed, "That's a lovely name but no, really, what is your name?"

Raye sighed before putting on a blissful smile; it was totally unbecoming of her true nature i.e. a bitch, "Raye."

"That's an even more gorgeous name. I'm Jadeite," he leaned forward to place a kiss on her hand.

Raye giggled before moving aside to make room for him around the table. He ordered a passing waiter for whatever stupid drink Raye wanted; I couldn't help but sigh ... lucky loser.

Just than another, if it were possible, even more gorgeous hunk sauntered up to our table. His long hair was dyed stylishly silver and he had lovely grey eyes with an absolutely godly body to match, it was all-broad shouldered and tanned. "I see you've made it home here, Jadeite," he muttered as he gave us a curt nod.

I swear I nearly saw love hearts appear in Mina's eyes. "Wow," she sighed under her breath. My reaction exactly.

"I'm Kunzite," he greeted, not even bothering any of us a second glance.

"Mina," she supplied instantly.

"That's nice," he dismissed her easily, "You ready to head back, Jadeite; we've got work to do."

"Chill, Kunzite. We've got enough time for that," Jadeite said.

Kunzite seated himself easily, pulling, a chair from a nearby table.

He gave a carefree grin, "Do you know what the French word for fore-play is?"

Mina sighed out a swift, "No."

"Obviously," he grinned lazily, displaying a set of white, even teeth, "Cause there isn't one."

Mina laughed out loudly. Wait a minute, if I wasn't totally mistaken, he did not just label us 'easy'. But, then again we're not really French are we.

"It was nice meeting you ladies," Kunzite got up five minutes later. "I think we'll be on our way, now."

Raye and Jadeite had already managed to exchange numbers. Mina had tried her best to keep Kunzite's full attention but needless to say, it kept on wandering off to passing women. Lita, growing bored of all the useless flirting, aimlessly began throwing tissue paper pellets at oblivious passer-bys and Amy, too hooked on her former-date was on her own oblivious to everything.

Raye watched longingly as Jadeite got off the chair he was previously seated on.

"So where do you work?" she asked cautiously.

"Shields, corp." he answered simply before giving each of us a wink and a blushing Raye a kiss on the cheek.

After they'd gone, I turned back to Mina, "So where were we?"

"I dunno," she sighed, looking longingly at Kunzite's retreating back.

"About you saying you'd seen Darien and May together?"

"Oh that, well I saw them at Martin's Bar. They looked pretty cosy to me," she added as an after thought.

I looked at Raye for her reaction but she was too busy gazing into oblivion with one hand on her blushing cheek.

A few days later, the girls and I were seated, for once, on a table at the back of the club all day dreaming about one thing or another.

Amy was dancing quite freely (if you get my drift) with Zoicite who I think was totally fixated with her since they spent so much time together. Well, at least, one of us was having some luck.

I managed to sigh again as Lita, who was sitting right next to me, did the same.

"What an evening."

"Tell me 'bout it, there isn't one decent guy around here," Raye muttered, looking bored.

"That's only because you're so obsessed about Jadeite, and he hasn't even rung yet," Mina bit out. Her own obsession with Kunzite was getting the better of her and she was determined to get details as soon as Jadeite got down to ringing Raye, which seemed like a no-show.

It was obvious she still fancied Andrew as well since her eyes kept on drifting towards him, but his eyes were locked on fresher meat i.e. a porn star, well that's what she looked like anyhow. Greg hadn't even decided to show up.

"That's not true," Raye said sounding very unconvincing, "Besides, there is one decent guy around, shame he has no taste!" she indicated towards where Darien and May were sitting whispering 'sweet nothings' into each other's ears.

I looked away abruptly; I was in no mood of depressing reminders.

"At least Amy's having luck in the guy department," Lita sighed wistfully, her own eyes darting towards Ken who was jumping around like a maniac on the dance floor.

We all leaned back in our seats once again and sighed simultaneously. Making sure none of their eyes were on me, I snuck a look around at the women lining the bar. I can't believe I even gave becoming a lesbian a second thought!

I snuck another look at Darien and May and decided to get my sopping butt off the chair to go get a drink. That sight was beginning to make my head hurt and I felt like being sick over something, or someone, preferably Darien or May.

"Hey, you lot want anything? I think I'll pop up to the bar."

"Nothing for me, I'll save your seat," Raye answered without sparing me a glance.

God, we're such a sad bunch!

I sauntered over to the bar and ordered. I know I shouldn't be drinking anything with alcohol but I was too depressed to care. If I crashed my car, I'd just be doing myself a favour. Besides, it wasn't as if I was getting drunk, it was just one drink.

I watched as Mei-ling pulled Darien towards the dance floor, make that two drinks.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began dancing erotically with him. Three drinks wouldn't do too much harm.

Darien grinned as he moved against her. Four drinks.

I managed to loose count after that.

A few depressing minutes later, someone sidled up next to me. I turned my head. Luckily for me, it wasn't a bastard i.e. a man.

"What's up darling? You look hooked," she soothed as she rested her hand on my thigh.

Unable to help myself, I revealed my entire sorry episode to her and just for good measure I gave a few sobs.

She 'awwed' and cursed at exactly the right places and I didn't even realize when my head had landed on her shoulder.

"You're right, men aren't wroth it," she agreed. "That's why I prefer women."

My head shot up abruptly, "What!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. If you don't like men, you might as well go for the opposite sex; they're more caring and understanding."

Maybe it was the drink talking but I found myself agreeing with her. "I think you may have a point."

_I've been waiting all day here for ya babe_

_So won't cha come and sit and talk to me_

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always_

_Hope you know that when it's late at night_

_I hold on to my pillow tight_

_And think about how you promised me forever_

_(I never thought that anyone)_

_Could make me feel this way_

_(Now that you're here boy all I want)_

_Is just a chance to say_

"See, how about you come dance with me and you decide if you like it or not," she offered.

I made sure we were as close to Darien and May as was humanely possibly and then I let all hell loose.

_Get Out, (leave) right now,_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone_

'_Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

I danced closely against my female accomplice, whose name I didn't even know, and moved my hips against hers as her arms found their way around me.

_Tell me why you're looking so confused_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_

_How could you ever be so cold?_

_To go behind my back and call my friend_

_Boy you must have gone and bumped your head_

_Because you left her number on your phone_

_(So now after all is said and done)_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but_

_(To think that you could be the one)_

_Well it didn't work out that way_

I knew Darien's eyes were on me but I totally refused to look at him. I didn't need the jerk ... I had a women with me ...now why didn't that thought make me feel 100 better?

_Get out, (leave) right now,_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone_

'_Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

Suddenly, I felt whatever-her-name-is leaning forward and kissing me smack on the lips and just to prove to Darien that I didn't want him, I kissed her right back. It felt kind of funny actually but her lips were really soft and supple. I felt something very wrong was happening but by that time I was gone totally overboard to realize.

_I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave_

_Because my heart is breakin'_

_With every word I'm sayin'_

_I gave up everything I had_

_On something that just wouldn't last_

_But I refuse to cry_

_No tears will fall from these_

_Eye-e-es_

_Oh, oh_

_Get out_

"Do you wanna come home with me?" the mystery girl whispered in my ear.

With one eye still fixed on Darien who'd stopped dancing and was starting right at me, I nodded enthusiastically.

_Get out, (leave) right now,_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone_

'_Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

I strode over to the girls' table and announced my news. They all looked at me with shocked faces.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mina declared pulling me towards her.

I pulled out of her grasp, "But I wanna go," I said almost groggily.

"She's drunk," Raye confirmed and joined Mina in this bizarre game of tug-of-war.

"Gerrof me!" I shoved them both away, when the girl-with-no-name decided to come help me.

"Look, if she wants to go let her, yeah."

_Get out, (leave) right now,_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone_

'_Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

"You're gonna regret this in the morning, Sere," Lita warned as she once again attempted to pull me away with her.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, "For once, just let me do what I wanna do!"

They all blocked their ears up and I chose that exact moment to make a break for it with 'the girl'.

Turning back just once, my eyes locked with Darien's they were still trained on me, a confused look in their depths. He was just standing there and I managed to turn away swiftly, not sparing him a second glance and left him … just standing there …

_Get out, (leave) …_

_You and me … it's too late (now)_

_About her (who) …_

_(Why) you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

**Erm … where do I begin, first off yes, I am reposting this story because it was taken off the first time … for some reason. Oh yeah, the song is Jojo's Leave (Get out). And last but not least a MASSIVE THANK YOU to LadyTokyo who is my hero! Of course, not forgetting Chrissy who also did me an AMAZING favour. Thanks also to all my readers who make writing totally worthwhile with they're lovely comments. Ciao for now and let me know what you think.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	11. Lesbians!

Encounters

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 11

Phew … the sight of my apartment door had never seemed as appealing to me as it did at this moment. Getting in quickly, so that nobody would see my useless state, I ran into my living room to topple onto my sofa, not bothering to switch the light on.

I landed like a zombie on it and within a minute … had the worst scare of my pathetic life on this planet when someone screamed into my ear! Getting up abruptly I proceeded to follow on with the scream, I mean it was fucking scary! God knows what beast could make a noise like that!

Someone placed a hand on my mouth, oh great, just after I managed to escape from a lesbian I get trapped by a con. How lucky was I!

"Serena, shut up, it's only us!"

"Who's us," I screamed out loudly as the hand disappeared.

"Raye, you idiot!"

Oh, they could've said that earlier!

"What are you nincompoops doing in my apartment at this time, don't you have better things to do with your life!"

"We were worried about you," Amy supplied simply.

"Oh."

Mina turned on me then, oh damn. "Did ya make out with her?"

"Yip," God, was I embarrassed!

"So … what was it like?"

"Yip," I couldn't say anything else!

"Are you gonna see her again?" I straightened up at that.

"No, we broke up but … we had a mutual understanding," I stated haughtily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some rest."

I was about to make my way to my room when Lita started, "Sure, you must be exhausted. I mean, I'm not saying – Christ!" and then Mina kicked her in the shins.

I was exhausted, far from that actually. I was fucking terrified! This business with 'Michelle', what was I thinking! I wasn't a lesbian. I suspected I wasn't even bisexual, as I had thought previously.

I was hell bent on hightailing it out of there when she suggested, quite out of the blue, "Soon, we'll be having you strapping on a twelve inch dildo!" Jesus Christ!

But, I didn't know where the hell I was gonna go after that, I mean, I didn't even have my car with me.

A few minutes of unresponsive behaviour from me, she announced, to my chagrined relief, "I'm really sorry Serena, but I don't think we should do this."

"You wanna break up with me?"

"Um … yeah!"

"But why? What's wrong with me?"

First Darien and now Michelle … uh … wait, rewind. Forget I said that!

Nevertheless, she drove me back to the club where I got my car back and with my hands shaking I went back home.

I toppled back onto the sofa again as a thought entered my muddled up head. "Where's Luna?"

Luna, she was beginning to look much better after the vaccination jabs she'd received from the vet's; less like a drowned rat and more like a cat. The first time Mina had laid eyes on her, she'd grabbed a stool and stood on top of it screaming, "Serena! You've got huge fucking rats in your fucking apartment!"

"Oh, she's sound asleep on your bed, Amy fed her," Lita confirmed.

"Good, now can we just forget about this whole fiasco?" I asked hopefully, putting on full pout mode.

"But Sere, I'm sure your natural in… oh, good, great!" Raye blew out a breath, I heard her mutter a 'phew' under her breath.

"Is May home yet?" I decided to change the subject.

I watched as each of their eyes skittered about, "You really like Darien, don't you Serena?"

I sighed, "I think so."

"Good," Mina finished off.

"So … where's May?"

They all kept their traps shut and continued to stare at me. Oh for God's sake!

Just than my phone beeped, I pulled it out quickly. Ah ha, a message! I opened it and …

_Srry, sere, won't b home 2nite,  
G'nite n dun w8 up!  
Luv May_

A picture appeared after that of a topless Darien with his white sheets covering his waist and below but it was quite see-through. He looked like he was asleep and his head was turned away from the camera.

It's like the time Sammy, my long forgotten brother, practically forced me to see when Shin Chan shows his bottom on TV. Yeah, I know he's only a cartoon but at that age I was a VERY impressionable little eight year old. But, obviously this was a whole load worse!

I think I kept on looking at that picture for a long while because by then, the girls were starting to shake my shoulders to ask me what was wrong. I looked up at them and then back at the camera again.

"Raye, what time is it?" I managed to choke out.

"Three, but why …"

And that's when I stared to ball my eyes out. I threw the worthless piece of junk, previously known as my mobile, onto the sofa … of course, I wouldn't throw it at the wall, that'd just end up breaking it and I'm not that dense, even if I was upset.

Mina picked up the mobile to look at it, gasped and then passed it on; I stared at each of their expressions before I stared crying even louder.

"He … he … I … I," God, I couldn't even form a simple sentence!

Amy came over and wrapped an arm around me. "That's it! That girl has hurt us for the last time … now she's gonna pay!"

I looked at her and sniffed … she looked like murder!

"So does that mean you're over Greg?" I asked.

Her shoulders slumped again, "I wish! Ken told me yesterday that he's been in a right state but … I really like Zoicite as well!" and then she stared crying her eyes out.

We all started soothing her, "What about you Raye? Has Jadeite called?" Mina asked finally.

Raye looked at us for a while and then tears started filling up her eyes, "No! I think I'm going to be single forever!"

We all moved on to trying to make her calm down, "Mina?" Lita asked cautiously.

"Well, Kunzite's out of the question, I wouldn't be surprised if I never see him again and well, Andrew … he hasn't asked me out yet and I don't think he is ever gonna!" Mina wailed.

Oh great, now its Mina's turn. All eyes turned to Lita finally.

"Don't look at me," she offered off-handily and then, "Well, you know some men that are animals in bed?"

All our eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"Well, I don't!"

And then we all burst out laughing and crying at the same time, while laying our heads on the cushions lying around; I guess they'll probably need a good wash after we're all done.

Half an hour later, Mina whispered, "We haven't had a sleepover for ages, have we?"

We all nodded our heads in unison.

"I miss it," Amy said.

"Me, too," we all agreed.

"I've got an idea! Why don't we all have a sleepover some time soon, hey?" I asked. "At my place?"

They all cheered up instantly, "That's a great idea," Raye agreed, "How about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Lita said, "We're gonna spend the day together anyhow, how about we go straight to yours after that?"

"Great, then it's settled! Sleepover, at my place on Saturday night! Be there or be square!" I stood up triumphantly and threw a 'V' pose at the end just for effect.

Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy. Ok, maybe that was a bit over the top!

Mina grinned evilly, just then. "And then we can work on a plan to get Darien and Serena together," she suggested, quite innocently.

Oh God, no! Not Mina and her matchmaking schemes again … I thought she'd gotten over that stage!

_Take A Minute Girl Come Sit Down  
And Tell Us What's Been Happening  
In Your Face I Can See The Pain  
Don't You Try To Convince Us That You're Happy (Yeah)  
We've Seen This All Before  
But He's Taking Advantage Of Your Passion  
Because We've Come Too Far  
For You To Feel Alone  
You Don't Let Him Walk Over Your Heart_

I'm Telling YouGirl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying  
And You Needing Somebody To Talk To  
Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying  
And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You  
Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying  
Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding  
Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You  
I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're You're Girls  
Want You To Know That We Love You

See What You All Don't Know About Him  
Is I Can't Let Him Go Because He Needs Me  
It Ain't Really Him It's Stress From His Job  
And I Ain't Making It Easy  
I Know He Be Tired He Don't Mean It  
It Gets Hard Sometimes  
But I need My Man  
I Don't Think Ya'll Understand

I'm Telling YouGirl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying  
And You Needing Somebody To Talk To  
Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying  
And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You  
Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding  
Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You  
I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're You're Girls  
Want You To Know That We Love You

Girl, Take A Good Look At Yourself  
He Got You Going Through Hell  
We Ain't Never Seen You Down Like This  
What You Mean You Don't Need Us To Help?  
We Known Each Other Too Well

Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying  
And You Needing Somebody To Talk To  
Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying  
And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You  
Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding  
Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You  
I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're You're Girls  
Want You To Know That We Love You

By: Destiny's Child

**Sorry about this peepz! I've just worked out what a mess this chapter was in ... haven't got a clue as to how that happened though so I've re-posted to sort it out and I apologize for the mess I made ... and just because of that ... I'll give ya another chapter:P**


	12. Sleepover!

Encounters

Chapter: 12

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

-Saturday evening-

I grinned victoriously staring around at my transformed apartment complex. Perfect!

We'd gotten everything sorted, the food was lying scattered around in the kitchen, and we'd rented six movies to watch for the night with different themes.

_Ella Enchanted  
Gothika  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
Lord of the Rings: Return of the King_ – Don't ask, Lita's idea  
_The little Mermaid_ – it's a classic … you gotta love it!

The sleeping bags were lying here and there in the main living room, Luna was lying curled up in front of the TV, which wasn't even on but she was just sitting there, staring at it … cats are weird creatures I swear. Hair accessories and make-up were placed in front of the long oval mirrors and the girls were occupying the sofas arguing over who was sexier … Johnny Deep or Orlando Bloom?

Ah … life couldn't get any better than this.

I went over to join the girls on the sofa where they were currently occupying all the space, so I decided to land on Mina.

"Viggo Mortensen," I announced bringing the argument to a halt.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, guess what happened today!" Raye started excitedly.

"You're car got humped by a camel," Lita guessed and then burst out laughing, "Get it, humped by a camel."

We decided to ignore her; I don't suppose she forgot to take her medication for today.

"Anyway … guess who called!"

Mina instantly lit up, "Jadeite!"

"Yes!"

"What happened?" Lita ganged up on her.

"Well …" Raye got all coy at this point, "He apologized for not calling me earlier but he had had a busy week and he said he would like to take me out. He asked for tonight but I had things planned and he said no problem, how about tomorrow!"

We all squealed, "You're so lucky!"

"I know," Raye grinned.

"Did you ask him about Kunzite?" Mina asked hopefully.

"Like I'd waste my time on that," Raye muttered snidely.

"Jerk!" Mina declared, but grinned, "Don't worry, I've got all time in the world to woo him, now get back to the previous subject at hand, what're we gonna do about Serena and Darien?"

"Oh no you don't," I said as I pulled her away form the door, "You're not going anywhere near his apartment. He's probably with May as it is."

"But what if he isn't?" she playfully tugged me back towards the door.

"Oi, you blondes, we wanna have a serious discussion over here, come and park your bottoms down," Raye ordered.

I willingly obliged, better than letting Mina have her way.Amy started up, "We've decided that Darien and Serena really do fancy each other a lot and we're personally gonna make sure that they end up together."

"Uh … hello, I'm still here you know."

"So … first off, we need a plan!"

"Oi, you maniacs, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't talk like I wasn't in the room. I'm over Darien, he doesn't fancy me and I'm happy enough with that."

"What's the plan?" they continued as if I hadn't said a thing.

They all lean back to think … think, ha, that was putting it lightly. More like manipulate or better yet, conspire!

"If you deprived idiots don't stop talking like this, I'm gonna get into my pyjamas and go to sleep," I warned.

Suddenly, Mina's face lit up, she winked at the others; I doubt she was trying to be subtle.

"That's a great idea, Sere. Why don't we _all _change into our pyjamas?" she emphasized.

Amy's face suddenly brightened. "That's a great idea don't you think, Lita?"

Lita frowned, "But …" Raye kicked her in the shins, "Oh yeah! It's a great idea."

Weirdoes, I went to grab my pink satin pyjamas with little rabbits dotted about it, full sleeves and trousers. Hmmm … don't suppose the nun status would be so bad …

"Serena! Let's play dress-ups!"

_Huh!_

"But – but you just asked me to get into my pyjamas," and you'd think I've got a screw loose up there.

"I know but wouldn't it be smarter to play dress-ups before we got ready for bed?"

I huffed, I KNEW there was something brewing in that tiny brain of hers, Mina doesn't come out with intellectual reasons on a normal basis I can tell you that.

"Oh yeah," I suddenly announce out of the blue. "Guess which lucky girl got dumped today? And by someone she didn't even know she was going out with."

"He didn't!"

"He sure did! He sent me a bouquet and the card read something like 'I'm sorry Serena but, I don't think it'll work between us. I'm looking for some spice in my life and you seem like too mellow a person for me.' I mean come on!" And then I burst out laughing.

The rest joined in and then Lita decided to add, "Wow, Serena, you're really hitting a streak here, getting dumped by people you don't even wanna go out with in the first place. What an achievement!"

I grinned triumphantly as Mina brought a black chiffon nightgown my way, it reached about mid-thigh if not higher and the front revealed a whole lot of cleavage.

"Uh … Mina, in case you haven't noticed, this is a 'girl's night'. As much as seeing me in sexy lingerie turns you on, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you, hun."

Mina smiled secretively, "We're playing dress-ups stupid," and the rest of the gals were nodding like this was all perfectly normal, I began to panic. "Come on Sere, dress-up!"

I swiftly pulled the nightgown on, "Now can you all stop staring at me and move away please," I murmured timidly.

They all gave an evil laugh, God! It was like being in Hitler's lair I swear, and I could see these imaginary moustaches appear on all of their faces.

I whimpered, "What's this all about?"

"Oh, nothing," oh yeah, like I'd fall for that crap!

"So how come no one else is dressing up?"

"Nah, it's getting kinda boring, don't you think girls? Let's play …!"

"Serena you're out of sugar!" Lita declared, coming from the kitchen, when did she disappear into the kitchen anyhow!

"What! That can't be right, I always stock up on sugar; it's what keeps me going all day!"

"Well you're out now, hun," Lita argued.

"Are you sure?" I looked at my empty cupboards … no sugar! This is a catastrophe, I never run out of sugar! Must be all this Darien crap that keeps running through my mind!

"Well, why don't you go ask your 'kind' neighbour for some?" Raye suggests.

"The old women downstairs is a stingy cow, she wouldn't even give me some fucking paracetamol the last time I had a hangover!"

"Well, try the one upstairs then," Lita said this like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Lita, in case you haven't noticed, I'm at a point in my life where I don't wanna see a lying no good fucking son of a b … erm … Darien, more specifically, and he's probably with May which does make matters entirely worse."

"But we have no sugar!"

"Why don't you go and ask then?"

_Duh!_

"Serena, if you don't get me sugar right now I'm gonna, I'm gonna … I'm gonna scream this house down!"

"Scream all you like, sweetheart."

Just as she opened her mouth to follow on with her threat, I sigh theoretically.

"Fine! Its not like you lot wanna see me happy and satisfied do you," I went to grab a spoon from the kitchen, that's what people usually take when they want to borrow sugar, isn't it? Not like I've had to ask before or anything … though I don't understand what the point is … well if he did give me only a spoonful I'd probably have to mug him but I knew he wouldn't as the spoon was mainly for show purposes, "I mean, you wanna see me suffer don't you!" I opened the front door and they all gathered there like I was going off to war or something and wasn't gonna come back for years, waving with these stupid little smiles pasted on their faces. "I'm going!" I announced, just in case they might feel some sympathy in those cold hearts of theirs and decide to call me back.

No luck there, damn it!

Well here goes, how about 'Hey Darien, I didn't mean to disturb you but, could I possibly have some sugar at this time of night, it's not for me, it's for my friends,' or 'Oh hello, could you spare me a little sugar, neighbour as I have seemed to run out.'

I knocked quite loudly on the door; guess I'll have to be prepared for anything. No response.I knock again. Still no response.

I turn back to head back for my apartment, part of me was feeling really happy that I didn't have to confront Darien, but then this other part of me was feeling so down cause he hadn't responded. Hmmm … must get these feelings sorted someday.

Just then I heard this tiny creak behind me and a sleepy, "Yeah, what?"

Turning around, I felt my eyes waver at the sight I was being allowed to see. Seriously, I'd be damned if a creature had looked more beautiful to me than what Darien was looking like now. Think I'm getting carried away? Yeah, I think so, too but I can't help it. He's, in short, mind-blowing …

"Um … hey!" I try cheerily.

He seemed to wake up a bit more and I noticed the towel tied round his waist slipping a bit.

"Hey you," he whispered softly, leaning against the door, all his attention focused on me.

"Sugar!" I blurt out.

He laughed, "You're much sweeter," he continued to stand there and just stare at me … was I being put on show or something.

"Could I have some?" I tried again, holding the lone spoon out in front of me like a beggar's bowl.

He grinned slowly, "Come on in."

He led the way to his kitchen even though I already knew where it was.

He got a tin from one of the cupboards and handed it to me, "Help yourself."

And cause I was feeling a little down and needed something to cheer me up. (Hehehe, well I admit it's a lame ass excuse to get some sugar into myself) I couldn't help placing the spoon in the tin and putting a large scoop into my mouth. Mmmm … delicious! Better watch the calories though.I grinned idiotically as I replaced the lid.

"Thanks Darien! I'll fill it up for you tomorrow!"

I looked up to see if he was with me, and well, lets just say he was as with me as he could possibly be. I saw him staring down at my mouth and I moistened my lips instinctively. What, did I have sugar there or something!

I could literally see his eyes darken and my heart skimmed against my ribs.

Then, unexpectedly, he took me by the shoulders, his face stern, as though he were having a war within himself and losing. His fingers dug into my skin, hard, and he pushed me backwards, up against the wall, wrapping his arms around me, taking the tin out of my hand and placing it on the counter behind him, before crushing his mouth against mine.

His lips were hard and punishing, but my blood fired at his passionate kiss. I kissed him back, I know you're thinking, 'He nearly converted you into a lesbian!' but … I … I really, really, really like him! When you, yourself, feel as strongly as I do for Darien,for someonein the future … you'll know what I mean.

My tongue urged him on, my other hand running up his back, his skin was hot and my body ached. The power of him took hold of me. It was like breathing the same air, and I wanted more of him. Much more.

He ran a hand up under my arm, down the swell of my breast, the side of my waist, my hips, and my legs and then up again. His hand climbed my thigh and cupped my bottom.He kissed my chin, my cheek, my jaw line, and then moved his hot mouth down my neck sending eruptions of pure delight coursing through me.

I ran a hand through his dark hair, caressing the back of his neck. This wasn't like all the other times we had made out. No, this was definitely gentler, more loving. I wanted to groan my lust for him, but the sound caught in my throat at the click of the hall light. I froze and then opened my eyes.

Darien pulled me closer to him, his desire for me evident. His lips travelled a hot path down my front.

Wide hurt eyes met mine, "May!" she stood there, a ghost, a reminder of something I couldn't have with the sheer white sheets wrapped around her body.

Darien froze.I slid my hand from inside his loosely tied towel, my other hand dropping from his back. I straightened.

"What are you doing with her?" May's voice was shrill. "I thought … we-"

Darien dropped his hand from my body and turned. "May," his voice was soft, gentle, "You've got the wrong idea."

May turned on her heel and flew out of the kitchen. I held my breath. My body was tingling like crazy, my hands yearning to rip Darien's towel off and kiss his maddeningly sexy lips. What had he done to me!

"I have to go after her."A familiar surge of emotion welled up in my throat. I nodded, giving him a grave smile before picking up the tin I had formerly come for. I headed for the door, the one Mei-Ling wouldn't be leaving through and all the while I could feel his gaze trained on me.

"Serena," he whispered.

That's all it took. Those simple words from his lips and I became a prisoner. I turned abruptly, dropping the tin of sugar, which was tightly sealed, I ran to him. A bit dramatic maybe but I couldn't leave it like this; he wanted me, he cared for me … I know he did. I dropped my arms around his neck and my lips fully on his, biting his tongue, nibbling his lips, punishing him for neglecting me.

In the background I could hear rustling, a gasp and then the thump of the front door and just as I felt Darien wanting to let go I kissed him harder, if it were possible. May was my cousin, I knew her well enough to understand that she wouldn't do anything extreme, she might be a bitch, but she wasn't that dumb.

I pulled the towel off his waist and let it drop before us; I could already feel Darien making me ready for what was to come. And I welcomed it … cause I knew … I deserved every little bit of it ------------------------------------- especially after that lesbian thing …

**A lot** **of jealousy coming up in future chapters… so watch for it! I know Serena and Darien's relationship is purely sexual so far, but I promise you, it'll improve.**


	13. Office Romance!

Encounters

By: SailorKittyMoon Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor MoonChapter 13

Right I admit it, I am totally obsessed about Darien Shields and today is the day I am going to make him realize that he is … totally obsessed about me, too. I mean he couldn't make love to me like that day after day and have no other feelings for me besides lust … can he?

Well even if he doesn't 'yet' he'll be mine and May isn't getting her hands anywhere near him!

_Darien's POV _

Finally, I can have a break from numbers! Don't mistake me, I love my job and I have a great determination to succeed even if I do say so myself, you'd need to, especially if you want to get to such a high status as myself. But, staring at nothing but numbers for hours on end can make any man go insane.

I own my own company, Shields, corp., and I didn't get here thanks to my father's generosity; I worked hard for my position. I play hard and I work hard and that makes me a decent person in my standards even if I can be indecent at times.

Firstly, there's Serena, my little minx of a neighbour. Gorgeous body, a lovely face and a sharp tongue … the sexiest neighbour I've ever had if you'd care to believe. She entices me to the most favourable of heights; I can't even stand her at times yet … not trying to sound cheesy, I can't imagine life without her as she's a constant in it.

Then there's May, annoying at times but she can be sweet, too. Of course, she's also gorgeous though I don't really know her all that well but, she's got an appetite like an elephant and that's a trait I find very attractive, I've taken her more times than I can remember.

Amongst the midst of my thoughts, I hear a knock at my door and I already know I'm hard, I'm insatiable but I don't know if it was the thought of May or Serena that got me so excited.

"Come in," I clear my throat and sit up straighter in my seat and take my feet off the desk.

" Darien," it's Eric, an employee of mine but I prefer to refer to him as a close friend. "I've a favour to ask."

He looked as timid as a mouse and I couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape my lips. "Mmmm?"

"Well you see, I've got a date with this REALLY hot chick and, and-" he stuttered incoherently, "I was wondering if I could have an hour or so off cause she just turned up in my office and stuff."

I laughed, "Sure thing Eric, does this mystery maiden have a name?"

"Serena," he answered straight off.

I felt my heart stop. Before I let out a shallow breath, of course, chances were one in a hundred of it being _my_ Serena he was talking about.

"That's nice, Eric. In fact, take a few hours off and … have fun."

Eric grinned, "Thanks Darien, you're a true mate!"

I sighed as I watched him walk out my office and that tingling sense that I was missing something continued to nip at me. Why was I getting so worried?

I had to ask Eric her second name, just to know if Serena was indeed dating him, I'll probably just make a fool of myself but I just had to find out.

I walked swiftly up to his room and stopped outside, I pulled my tie up higher to give a professional image in case he started thinking I was a raging, nosy lunatic. Then I entered the room without knocking, I know he needed his privacy but I was getting impatient. And then well, let's just say I saw something I wasn't expecting yet I was anticipating it.

Serena, _MY_ Serena, and Eric were going at it like … like, well like me and Serena go at it. They weren't naked but I could see his hand resting under her top like he owned her and I felt this burning rage build inside me. What the hell did he think he was doing! Before I even knew what I was doing, I was inside the room and pulling him off her and I saw a shocked look appear on Serena's face. My anger slowly began to fade and my head filled up with disgust at my own behaviour, I never loose control unless I'm having sex.

What was I thinking! I didn't own her; she had every right to be doing what she was. I looked at Eric's surprised face and I felt my own body go stiff.

"Sorry, Eric. Just trying to set an example, no making out in the office," lame excuse I know but what else could I say. "Hey, Serena," I murmured trying to sound distant, yet her bright but cheeky grin made me want to grab her and … and bury into her so hard and deep that she'd be screaming for me for hours and Eric would just be a distant memory. But, of course, I couldn't do that.

Instead, I tried to grin back at her and ruffled up her hair like she was a little kid or something, I saw the grin disappear off her face and a questioning look replace it, what was she thinking of me right now? A jealous bastard? Or a desperate cunt?

I walked out the room, pretending like it didn't bother me at all. But, God damn it, it did!

About an hour later, I felt a gentle knock on my door and I welcomed the distraction, the thought of Serena and Eric together was beginning to become an annoying constant reminder in my hazy brain.

" Darien?" I looked up to see the occupier of my former thoughts with Eric nowhere in sight.

"Hmmm?"

I turned my eyes back to my work as I heard her light tread enter the room.

"Don't be mad at Eric, 'k? I know I shouldn't have been at the office in the first place and I apologize on his behalf. Sides, we're friends aren't we?" She began.

I looked up then and my eyes met her worried and slightly saddened ones. Had I really upset her that much through my reaction?

"Don't worry about it, Sere."

She smiled then, and I felt like a thousand candles had been lit in the room, totally cheesy I know but I'd bet she had that effect on everyone she met. Plus, she was a right little animal in bed, something special for sure.

"Cool, so are you really busy?"

"No not really. Why?"

"Well I just wanted to talk to you a little about Eric, if you don't mind. He's sooo sweet and I reckoned you'd probably know him better than a lot of people since he works for you and I've heard you're _such_ good friends."

I know what I should've done then; I should've smirked and given her a few good pointers about Eric. That's what I should've done but instead I sat there watching her for a few seconds before getting out of my chair and walking towards her.

Today she was adorning a bright pink little Minnie skirt and a pink tank top. To me, she looked mind-blazingly gorgeous.

I stood in front of her and looked down at her sea-deep eyes, "So are you two serious?"

"Well not yet, but he's so gorgeous and I want him to be mine," she said quite possessively and I felt my heart give a swift lurch. She couldn't prefer him to me!

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm and plus he makes love like a God! Darien you have got to tell me everything about him," she jumped up and down excitedly.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, maybe I was just getting hungry, and I'd missed lunch anyway.

"He's … he's not right for you, Sere," What was I saying! Eric was one of my closest friends, I couldn't be putting him down, no way, and he seemed to be obsessing about Serena as it was.

"What?" she seemed slightly surprised and shocked.

"Yeah, you deserve someone better, Sere and well Eric doesn't quite fit the criteria," True he had cheated on his past few girlfriends but … but still!

"But Darien, maybe he can change," I saw a hurt look appear in her eyes.

"Maybe but as far as I know, he hasn't shown any signs of improvement. But that's only a personal opinion, don't take me on my word, I'm just looking out for you," Was I? Or was I just looking out for myself?

"So what are you trying to say, Darien?"

"You're awesome, Sere, you really are but I don't think you can control a man like him, or keep him in check."

"How would you know?" Now she seemed mad, "Just cause you're like that doesn't mean every other man is. Or are you just jealous?"

"Jealous! Me? Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart, but for me to be jealous I'd have to have strong feelings for you. You're a good mate but my feelings have never travelled as far," I was lying through my teeth but if she liked Eric so much, I couldn't bear to admit the truth, I guess I 'could' be jealous but … why would I be?

I saw tears begin to appear in her eyes; why would she care if I was jealous or not, it's not like she had strong feelings for me either.

"Look, Sere, we both know I'm a player so I don't have strong feelings for anyone," this was the best way I could suffice her.

"You're such a bastard, Darien," she choked out before thumping a fist on my chest and laying her head there after. "I hate you so much!"

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "You'll always be my favouritist gal though."

She looked up at my face, "So are you and May a couple now?"

"Well we've sorted our problems out but no I wouldn't say we're a couple."

She pushed away from me, "So if you had a chance to have sex with either May or me at this exact moment, who would it be?"

Why was she asking me this? "I'd have a three some," I managed to grin. "But, seriously, it'd depend."

"On what?"

"On who looks sexier."

She looked slightly shocked and then she turned around, I thought she was going to walk out on me but she slowly began to take her top off.

Turning back around, her breasts leaning temptingly forward in a black lace bra, she pointed to a little love bite on the top of her left breast.

"Not like you haven't seen me naked before, but I'm thinking about getting a tattoo there."

I felt my throat get dry, "Why?" I choked out.

"Just, I'm planning on bagging Mr. Right and if me and Eric are dating for more than a month at least, I'm gonna get his name tattooed on. What do you think?"

The sight of her standing there, nearly topless and her eyes twinkling like she'd just solved world hunger or something; I couldn't help but get hard. But with that fondness I felt for her I could also feel a slight rage, how could she even think about labelling herself as another man's property?

I turned away towards the window, "I think it's a very stupid, immature idea."

"Oh you'd know about immature wouldn't you, Darien. God, you're so fucking haughty, can't you just tell me once that 'Serena, I'm happy for you and I'm sure it'll go great!'"

"Well you asked for my opinion and I'm giving an honest one."

"Well stuff you then! You're such an obnoxious bastard sometimes, you know that?"

"You don't fail to keep reminding me."

I could feel her slowly brewing up behind me and at this exact moment, I could picture images of her and me having hot, sizzling sex on my worktable.

"Serena, would you please put your top on and make your way out of my office before I do something I'll regret."

I thought she was gonna slap me at the very least but instead I felt her anger course and I swear I could almost feel her laser-hot glare burn through my skin.

"Oh really, what are you gonna do, Darien? Fuck me like you always do?"

I stopped at that and turned around, she was standing there, her hair blazing behind her as the sun shone on it, her face a light red, her eyes shining with unshed tears and her chest heaving with unspoken anger. What would any other man do in this sort of situation?

"Bingo," I muttered before I strode towards her, picked her off the floor and after swiping all the contents off my desk, I placed her on it before fitting her into the apex of my legs.

After expertly shucking her out of her bra, my mouth sought out her warm breast and I wrapped it around her nipple like a newly born baby. I could feel her loud moans and anyone walking by the office now would be able to guess what was going on but no one ever came in without knocking and the people here knew to respect my privacy.

My hand spanned at the small of her back and I pulled her closer, using my other hand to hold her hands behind her back.

My lips continued to travel lower and I trailed butterflies kisses across her soft, tight stomach. Using my free hand, I managed to unclip the side of her skirt and trailed the soft cotton material down her legs before doing the same to her black, silk thong.

My lips touched everywhere my fingers had and before I knew it, my mouth landed on her most sensitive part. She instinctively lay back on the table as I let go of her hands, her legs spread out wide for my access. My hands spread her legs wider and I probed her with my tongue extracting little screams and squeals of pleasure as I bit, nipped, licked and sucked her feminine beauty. God was she a turn on or what!

And when she came all over my face I moved back up to her purring mouth and made her lick off her own juices. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips and unable to help myself, I placed my own on hers and as she unzipped me and guided me into her entrance, I moaned hard into her mouth. What was with this girl? I couldn't get enough of her.

We argued like maniacs yet I always find myself wanting to do things to her, which make even me shiver at times. I know she feels threatened by her cousin, May, but even she can't manage to satisfy my needs like Serena does. I could make love to her for hours and as long as she stays with me, I can't think of any other woman. Yet with May and various other women in the last few weeks, I've felt my thoughts drifting off to Serena while I'm having sex with them, wishing it were her lying with me, turning me on, screaming my name.

I care for her more than I'd like to admit but I'm confused, I'm not even sure how she feels about me. I want her to be mine and the idea scares me more than you could imagine. But … she's just a woman, I've met loads of women in my lifetime, dated super models and athletes who make sex seem like going to heaven, but then only with Serena, I get the sense of coming alive … and coming home. Why was I feeling like this?

Looking down at the moaning angel beneath, my member thrusting into her, her eyes closed shut as I stroked her face; I wanted her to open her eyes. "Sere, open your eyes for me." And she did and I could see the world in them, and that's when I came right into her.

A few minutes later, I heard her stifle a yawn. The little tease was getting tired, "Darien."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you love me?"

My breath caught in my throat and I looked sideways at her face as we lay on the sofa where I'd deposited both of us earlier. I felt her light breathing and knew she'd fallen asleep; I hugged her closer to my body.

"I don't know," I whispered to the silent, empty room. "I just don't know."

**Wellllll, now you can get a little in depth to Darien's own feelings and decide for yourself. Thanks for reviewing people!**


End file.
